Inuyasha's Summer Vacation
by Ladykaa28
Summary: AU: This is my first fic, so tell me what you think. It's your typical boy meets girl, but with a little twist. Inuyasha has to be mated by his 20 birthday to the one he really loves or he must marry the girl the that his parents have chosen for him.
1. What will she say?

**Inuyasha's Summer Vacation**

**  
**Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi, a senior in high school, just finished taking her last test, which was her history exam. They studied the Feudal Japan Era and, being that she has been in the warring states, she figured that she could have past this one with her eyes closed. With a quick glance at the clock on the wall, she saw that it was five minutes to four. (Almost time to go, just five more minutes until the bell).

She stared out the window she sat by and daydreamed about having a whole three months off before going onto college or staying with Inuyasha, and beginning a brand new life as his mate. Her mom suggested that she take a break from finding the Shikon jewel shards for a little while and go to the beach. She already called a friend and had everything setup. She just needed to know how many rooms to prepare, how much food and personal effects would be needed.

Kagome thought it was a good idea, not telling her mom that the jewel was complete already and that Naraku was defeated. She thought her mom wouldn't let her go back to see Inuyasha and her friends if she had told. However, to her surprise, her mom told her to ask Inuyasha and Shippou if they wanted to go. She figured it was about time the two of them stop dancing around the fact that they loved each other and she knew for a fact that the little kitsune had attached him self to her daughter as if she were his mother. Leaving him behind was out of the question, and she loved him as if he were her grandson anyway.

The bell rang jarring Kagome out of her daydream and signaling the start of summer vacation. She raced home to the well house not even taking the time to put her things in the house and jumped in.

Inuyasha and Shippou waited at the well for her. Kagome's mom dropped a few hints to him about the fact that Kagome would be taking a trip soon, thinking ahead that maybe her daughter may be too shy to ask him without a little help. Of course, Shippou wanted to go and spend some time with his adopted parents, but Inu wasn't sure yet about saying yes to him when Kagome stuck her head out of the well. Shippou ran and jumped in her arms happy that she had finally come back. "Kagome," he cried. He hugged her neck tightly. If Inuyasha hadn't grabbed him, she would have choked. Setting Shippou on his shoulder, he whispered just loud enough for the kit to hear him.

"If you can't behave yourself, then you will stay here with Kaede, got it?"

Even though Inuyasha had just threatened him, Shippou knew he was going on the trip too.

As they made their way through the forest, Kagome reflected on all of the things that had happened to them. She smiled to herself and Inuyasha caught a glimpse of it.

He thought to him self, I wonder what it would be like to see that smile everyday.' Not as he sees it now, but if she were his mate. He had been thinking about this for a while. He read books from her time about marriage, home and family, thinking that it was no different than mating in his time. Her mother secretly gave the books to him when he came for a visit, unbeknownst to Kagome; these were the times he spent with her mother, trying to get a better understanding of Kagome and the world she came from. Kagome had gradually changed not only his life, but also the lives of each person in their little family.

Flashback

Inuyasha came out of the well and sat on the edge a moment. 'What if she laughs at me? What if she doesn't want to help me? What if she tells Kagome?' Trying to shrug it off, he slowly walks to the house. Instead of entering his normal way, he goes to the front door. Sumi, Kagome's mom, was the only one home, which made things a little easier for him. He stood in the doorway and called to her, not wanting to scare her.

"Come on and sit here in the kitchen with me," she said to him.

He slowly walks to the table and sits in the closet chair.

"Are you hungry? Can I fix you anything?" She asked. "Kagome has told me of your fondness for ramen."

At first, he shook his head to say no then thought better of it and with a quick nod, he said yes.' While she put the water on his mind kept screaming ask her for help. Tell her why you're here.' She could feel that he needed to talk, but was having a hard time finding a way to say what he wanted. Therefore, she gave him a little nudge.

"How is everything going with Kagome?" She asked. This shocked him, but she laid her hand on top of his. "Tell me what you need to know. You know I've been trying to get you two together for the longest time."

Figuring he should stop stalling he explained it to her. "I really like Kagome--- no, make that love Kagome, and I want her to be happy, but I'm not quite sure about the mating rituals of this time," he said as he started to blush a little. He knew it would make her happy if he did some of the things he's read about in the books he's seen her reading.

Sumi got up from the table and went to the bookshelf in the living room. Curious as to where she was going and what she was doing he followed. She asked him to have a seat on the floor as she spread out bridal books in from of him. She told him to look through them while she went to check on his ramen.

To see so many books on the subject made him tense up a little more. She brought him the ramen and started explaining things to him while he ate. By the time it was time for Souta to come home, he seemed to be more confused that before he came.

"Here you can take some of these with you," she said, "and I'll put the rest of them in a place so you can read them whenever you want."

Before he left, she did the one thing that made him feel a little less apprehensive, "Oh by the way Inuyasha; you can call me mom, Ok?" The only thing that he could do before disappearing into the well house was nodding his head in approval with a tear in his eye.

End of Flashback

Kagome had made up her mind that she would surprise Inuyasha with a trip to Guam, which was only a short plane ride away. She was trying to make up her mind as to which time she wanted to live in. She was brought out of her thought by a little impatient kitsune asking if she had remembered his chocolate bars that she'd promised to bring him if he could keep a secret and not Inuyasha about the trip. She said if he could wait until they reached Kaede's hut he would get all of the candy he could hold. She didn't want the others upset with her for leaving the little fox kit with them all hyped up on enough sugar for a week while she talked to Inuyasha. Upon arriving at Kaede's hut, she said hi to everyone, gave Shippou his candy and pulled Inuyasha outside saying that she wanted to go for a walk and watch the sunset.

They walked in silence for a few minutes each lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until Kagome tripped over an overgrown tree root and Inuyasha deftly caught her around the waist and pulled her close to him out of reflex. He was conscience of the fact that she had both of her hands on his chest caught between the two of them. She looked up into his golden eyes and began to lose herself in them with a reddish tint to her face. Inuyasha doing the same, until he noticed that she was turning slightly blue realizing that she had forgotten to breathe. Turning her loose to let her sit down on the ground next to the offensive tree; picking up her foot to check to see if she was all right.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he massaged her ankle. She answered by nodding her head not being able to look away from him. Finally, she came back to her senses and turned her head.

"Um, I want to ask you something. Would you and Shippou like to go on vacation with me?" Because she wasn't looking at him, she didn't notice the shocked expression on his face. She wants me to go with her? She wants to spent time with me?'

"You mean just you, me and the little squirt?" He asked hoping that she was thinking of them as a family just as he was. He had been trying to figure out a way to ask her to be his mate. He knew that she liked him, but with the jewel, being complete there was no reason for her to stay with him. He just couldn't bear to be without her.

"Yes Inuyasha, it will be just the three of us. No Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Sesshoumaru or any other demons just us," she whispered not sure if he really wanted to be with her.

"When would we leave? Where would we go? What would we do? What would we see? Would they have ramen in this Gu-am? What is a plane?" He asked excitedly. She was so shocked by all of the questions that he threw at her that she sat stunned for a moment.

"We could leave as soon as you wanted. We're going to an island called Guam. And we could do anything that we wanted except fight youkai," she answered with a smile. She told him that she would need to go home, go clothes shopping for him and Shippou and then pack for the trip. He was excited that he wanted to go right then. She laughed and said that they needed to let Kaede, Sango and Miroku know that they leaving and to pick up Shippou. He took her hand they walked back to the little hut with explaining what a plane was and what the island was like.

"Kagome, Kagome," screamed Shippou and jumped into arms when she and Inuyasha walked in.

"Did you eat all of the chocolate that I gave you?" She asked him as she took a seat on the floor next to Sango who was sitting with her back against the wall figuring that it was the safest way of keeping an eye on Miroku.

"Yes," he grinned and bounced up and down on her lap with chocolate smirked all around his mouth, "every last piece."

"Kagome, don't you think that we should be leaving now," whined Inuyasha "from you have said we have a lot of things to do before we leave."

"I have decided to take Inuyasha and Shippou with me on vacation. We should be gone for about a week or so, maybe longer. Would any of you like for me to bring anything back with me?" She asked looking around the room at the three that were being left behind. She really wished that they could all go with her, but she felt that she needed some time with Inuyasha. The only reason Shippou was coming with them is because she didn't think there was enough candy in the northern hemisphere for her to leave him with Sango. They said no and for them to just have fun. With that, they said their goodbyes and headed back to the well.

Without even thinking about what he was doing Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer to him. Kagome looked up at him with a smile wondering what he was thinking. She wondered what kind of trip this was going to be with the hanyou in a strange place. How was she going to explain his ears and Shippou's tail? Would mom like him? I mean his is cute, little and extremely cuddly,' but how was she going to explain everything? She figured with it being Thursday she would have enough time to get everything ready by Saturday. Hopefully!

When they stopped, she looked at Inuyasha thinking that he may have smelled a demon until she noticed that they were at the well already. The look he gave she was asking if everything was all right. She gave a quick nod to say yes.

"Well are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Hai, Inu-chan I am," she said, without even thinking about what just called him, with a smile. He noticed, but told Shippou to hang on tight to Kagome. He put the pack on his back, picked up Kagome bridal style, and jumped in the well.

Landing softly on the other side Inuyasha put Kagome down, but held onto her for a little while longer before leaving the well house. He looked into her eyes as if he was trying to look into her very soul. He was trying to see if she felt the same way about him as he did about her. The one thing that he didn't know was did she love him because who he is or was she just like Kikyo and wanted him to use the jewel to pick a side human or youkai. He didn't think he could take it if it was the latter. Even though she resembles Kikyo she is nothing like her. Where Kikyo was stoic and rigid, Kagome is warm and full of life. She is not afraid to be seen with me. She's not afraid of me at all.' He smiled at this. This was the kind of woman who would definitely keep me on my guard at all times.' He jumped out of the well and put her down giving her a little squeeze to reassure her  
about any doubts she maybe having. She was not alone he would always be there to protect her.

They walked out of the well house, Shippou snuggles deeper into Kagome's arms, and Inuyasha kept his arm around her. Her mother was sitting on a bench under the God Tree she looked up and smiled at them. She liked the picture see she saw in front of her, her daughter, her husband and child. She got up and walked over to them and asked Shippou if he wanted to play with Souta. He looked up at Kagome then to Inuyasha and back. They both nodded with a smile to say that it was all right. Shippou jumped out of Kagome's arms as soon as Souta came out of the house.

"Hi, my name is Shippou. What's your name?" He said.

"I'm Souta," Kagome's brother said. "You have ears like Inuyasha, are you his little brother?"

"No, I'm a fox demon and he's a dog," Shippou said as he jumped up and down at Souta's feet.

"Would you like to go to my room and play some video games?"

Shippou looked at him kind of funny when he mentioned video games, but said yes anyway and the two of them disappeared into the house with Shippou on Souta's shoulder. The others just stood and watched the two of them. Kagome was happy that Souta had accepted Shippou, which made everything a lot easier for her. Her mother was trying to talk to her, but she didn't realize it until Inuyasha gave her a little squeeze and brought her back into the conversation.

"So what else do you need for your vacation?" Kagome's mother asked. She had already called and arranged for them to stay for a month. She had contacted a friend and had everything stock for them. The only thing that she figured that wasn't done was what they would wear.

"What would you say about to going to the mall later on tonight? That way we could some clothes for you and Shippou to wear," she said to Inuyasha.

"I don't think that you would want to wear that on the island."

He opened his mouth to question about what he was wearing and cut him off.

"No, what I meant was you would be hot with what you have on right now. Guam is a lot hotter than it is here. I just want to make sure that you are going to be comfortable during the trip," then she smiled at him and he understood. Kagome's face lit up at the prospect of taking her family' shopping. Her mom said that they could either eat an early dinner and then go to the mall or just get something while they were out.

"No," said Kagome "I think I want to eat here." She was not sure how Shippou would act with all of the new things that he was going to see.

"Plus that will give Shippou's body some time to work off some of that sugar that he high on right now." Inuyasha agreed with her as he imagined Shippou running through the mall and him trying to catch Shippou. He growled at that image. Her mother goes into the kitchen asking what everyone would like to eat. Of course, she didn't need to ask, but Inuyasha answered for everyone and said "RAMEN." She couldn't help but to laugh and made a mental note to make sure that her friend had stocked up on enough ramen that would feed and army of 100 men for a month.

Inuyasha followed Kagome to her room and put her pack down in the corner of her room. She told him to have a seat as she went to a room at the end of the hall. When her father died, they could not bring them selves to dispose of his clothes so they kept them in boxes in the back room. She searched the room and found a box marked summer shirts and pants and dragged it back to her room.

"I could have gotten that for you if you needed me to," Inuyasha said as he saw her struggling with the box. He picked up the box, brought it into the room and asked where she wanted it.

"Put it on the floor here by the bed," she said as sat down. Opening the box, she found a shirt that was an extra large, burgundy and hunter green. Digging a little further, she came across a pair of hunter green jeans.

"This is perfect," she said giving the clothes to Inuyasha instructing him to go to the bathroom to change into them. He looks at her a little unsure, but goes to the bathroom and changes. When he comes back to her room, she couldn't believe how much a change of clothes made him look so different. The shirt was not tight it did kind of hint a little of the well-toned muscles just hidden underneath it. The jeans were a different story, they weren't tight to the point that he couldn't move, but they definitely defined his shape. She blushed at that thought and went to find something for Shippou to wear. Since the little kitsune had grown a little in the last three years assumed that he would be able to wear Souta's old summer clothes. Going through Souta's clothes, she found a pair of jean shorts and a navy blue shirt with a picture of Taz on the front wearing a ball cap backwards. Going back by her room, she pops her head in and tells Inuyasha that she will be back with Shippou and for him to try not to hurt him so that she could get him dressed. Afterwards she would like to talk to him. Answering her with only a simple "Feh," she went off to find Shippou. She found him sitting in her mother's lap being rocked to sleep. She had already fed him while Kagome was looking some clothes for him. Making eye contact with her mother, she conveyed the thought that she was going to leave him for now and left to talk with Inuyasha. With him out of the way for now, she returned to her room to find Inuyasha deep in thought. Not wanting to bother him for the moment, she sat on her bed and tried to put into words exactly how to tell him how she really felt about him.

Well it's either now or never. I have put off the decision of what I'm going to do; now that the jewel was complete and Naraku is dead, I have no more excuses. What is my next step?' She was afraid to tell for fear that he didn't feel the same way. Well here goes,' she thought as she turned to him only to find that he was looking at her.

While she was searching for clothes for Shippou Inuyasha had the chance to think about how he was going to tell her how he felt for her. She may have looked like Kikyo in the beginning, but now I see the difference between them. Kikyo was so practical, so strict, never deviating from the straight and narrow. She never challenged what I said, never made me angry, or any thing like that. However, Kagome is so full of life, always ready to defend me even if it meant getting hurt trying to save me. She has never asked to me to pick between my human side and demon side. She willingly helped me find the pieces of the jewel, stood by my side and fought Naraku, even though Kikyo tried to kill her on many occasions she stayed.' When he came in, he sat on the bed, turned to her and just sat watching as so many emotions played across her. What was she thinking about? Well it's now or never if I want her to be with me.'

Kagome asked, "Well what would you like to know about where we are going?" I can't do it, not just yet.'

"Where is this Guam or whatever you call it?" He asked kicking him self because that's not what he meant to say. "What kind of things can we do?" For some reason, this subject seemed to relax her a bit, so he decided to put telling her about his feelings for her on hold for now. She suggested that they go downstairs to eat while she explained to him what a plane was what the island looked like and about the area that they would be staying. By the time she finished it was about time to go to the mall. She asked him if he would help her get Shippou ready and quickly ran upstairs to get his clothes. As she turned to leave, Inuyasha and a naked little fox with a red face stopped her. Laughing she put his clothes on and found him some shoes and socks. Pulling out some of her dad's old sneakers she gave them to Inuyasha, surprisingly enough they fit perfectly. The only problem she could see was his ears, so to compromise with him she fluffed the hair up more around his ears so that no one would notice. With her standing so close to him and slightly brushing against his ears, he began to purr unconsciously. When she giggled, he took a step back for her and blushed.

Once they reached the mall, Kagome explained to Inuyasha and Shippou that there would be a lot of sounds and smells. She wanted them to be prepared for it so that it would not overwhelm them. As they walked in around looking at different shops Kagome and her mother watched as the other two took in all the sites. Looking at the time Sumi suggested that they should get the things that they need before the mall closed. They when into the Surf-n-Sand shop for swimwear for the beach, while her mom went to the children's section with Shippou, Kagome headed over to the men's section with Inuyasha. She pulled out about five pairs of swim trunks for him to try on and took him to the dressing room telling him to pick the ones he liked the best and that she would be looking for some thing for herself. She picked five two-piece bikinis matching the same style as the trunks that she picked Inuyasha, one green, one red, one black with white stripes, one blue and one purple. Knowing that they would fit since being with Inuyasha in the Feudal Era kept her in excellent shape what with fighting demons all day she skipped trying them on. She walked back over to check on Inuyasha. He had tried on all of the trunks she had given him and couldn't decide which ones to keep.

"I'll just let Kagome pick out some for me," he said to him self. She has good taste,' he thought as he picked up the clothes and walked out of the dressing room. He gave her a confused look and she smiled at him thinking that he was so cute with that puppy dog look on his face. She took all of the trunks from him and put them in the cart she was pushing along with her items.

"We have enough money to buy all of them, so we'll take them all," she told him and he smiled. He remembered that she told him once that the insurance company paid them $50 million dollars when her dad died. The only reason they stay at the shrine was because it's been in their family for hundreds of years. In addition, if they had moved then she would  
have never met him. Her mother has a friend that knows the stock market very well and had part of the money invested in some stocks that paid off very well. To look at her you wouldn't know that Kagome Higurashi was one of Japan's wealthiest teens. Therefore, he just nodded his head and followed her to the children's section to find her mom and Shippou. Her mom had gotten Shippou five pairs of trunks, a pail and shovel, a beach ball and few other items to play with at the beach. Since he was her first grandson', so she wanted to spoil him. They walked around and picked up other items like suntan lotion, towels, sunglasses, etc. before going to the counter to checkout. Once they made their purchases Sumi said it was time to head home since Shippou had already fallen as sleep in Inuyasha's arms. They also needed to pack for their trip the next day.

Back at the house, Sumi fixed a quick dinner (ramen of course) for Inuyasha and oden for everyone else. She called her friend with the last minute details making sure that the estate had enough room and essentials for everyone that was going to be involved with the special surprise she had planned, then went to help Kagome pack the suitcases for her trip. Inuyasha woke Shippou long enough for him to eat, and then he put him to bed. Instead of sleeping on the couch, he opted for sleeping in Souta's room with Shippou curled up on his stomach.

Kagome and her mother went through all of the details as far as where they would be staying and where to pick up the key and other things that she might have needed. Her mom also told her that she thought it would be best if they (Kagome and Inuyasha) had separate carry on bags. She said that way if she needed some personal items, then Inuyasha would not see them. Sumi packed the bag for Inuyasha and asked Kagome to go to her room to get the bag that had some personal hygiene stuff in it for Inuyasha off her dresser. While she was gone, Sumi slipped a book into Inuyasha's bag to help him get some ideas about asking Kagome to marry him. Maybe she could finally have the wedding she has always wanted for Kagome. She thought I can't wait until morning to tell them that Shippou can stay here with me. Ok Inuyasha the ball is in your court now. All you have to do is ask her. The wedding is already planned. I need to make sure that Kagome leaves the jewel here with me so I can make sure that her friends will be here for the wedding. I just pray as far as going through the well I don't run into any trouble.'

By the time they finished packing and she said goodnight to Kagome it was 11:30. Their plane was leaving at noon so Kagome would get enough sleep before the trip. Sumi stopped by Souta's room to check on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," she whispered so that she wouldn't wake up the others.

"Yes," he answered in the same quite voice.

"Could you come with me for a little while?"

He picked up Shippou, laid him on the futon, and followed her to the living room. She was sitting on the couch and she patted the cushion signaling for him to sit next to her. She decided to let him in on her little secret. She told him that when he was ready that all he needed to do was give her a call and she would make sure that all of the paper work was together as far as him needing a birth certificate, social security number and any thing else he needed. She would arrange for Shippou as well. If after they were married Kagome wanted her friends with her in this time then she would take care of it as well. He gave her a sad smile and she asked what was wrong.

"May I ask, why are you doing all of this for me?" He asked.

"Because I have grown to love you as a son and I know that your own mother would probably do the same for Kagome if the roles were reversed. I understand that your mother died when you were young. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't do my best to make sure to you were loved and cared for?" She told him that everything would be all right and she knew Kagome would accept and love him no matter who or what he was.

Inuyasha not expecting this sat looking at her with wide eyes. He looked deep into her eyes and found what he was looking for the truth. He felt in that moment that he could trust this woman as much as he had his own mother. He also felt that he could to her with any problems that may have. He stood with an unshed tear in his eye and gave her a hug. Words could not express what he was feeling at that moment, but some how she understood everything he was trying to convey to her. Finally, he smiled at and said good night.

In the morning there such mass confusion trying to get everyone up, washed, dressed, fed and out the door. They had all overslept because during the night the power had gone out throughout the whole city so their alarms didn't ring waking them up. They reached the airport with fifteen minutes to spare. It was decided by Sumi (of course according to her plan) that Shippou would stay with her. She said that it had been a long time since someone so little in the house that she would love for him to stay. They said their goodbyes and boarded the plane. By the time everyone was settled it was time to get off the plane and collect his or her bag. Going to the rental car desk she picked up the keys to an SUV her mother rented them.

Turning to the Inuyasha she asked, "What do you want to do first?"

"I don't know. How about getting something to eat," he said as he looked at her seeming to be lost in his own world. She pointed him in the direction of the parking lot. They found the car and put their luggage in the trunk got in and left the parking lot.

"I know what we could do," she finally said after a few minutes, "why don't we go to the house and put our things down and then see what we'll need while we're here." He agreed and a few moments later, she turned into the long driveway and stopped the car in front of a magnificent house. They took everything inside and walked around not believing what they saw. The living room was big enough to fit half of her house back home in. there was an entertainment center with a large screen TV, DVD player, and a state of the art stereo system against the wall. In the middle of the room sat a low coffee table with a black leather couch on one side and two overstuffed chairs at either end. A few pictures and some lamps for light was all that was needed for decoration. There where three master suites complete with a sitting area in each on the lower floor. All were setup the same way with a huge four poster king size bed against one wall, a dresser across from it, a couch, table, chair and entertainment center set like the living room. The bathrooms had a double vanity, a whirlpool tub, toilet, and shower, but two of the bathrooms were connected by the shower for two of the rooms. Of course her mom had made these plans thinking that her other friends were coming too. There was a powder room between the living room and the dining room. There was a large country kitchen with every kind of utensil, pot and pan that you could possibly imagine. In the back yard there was a large in ground swimming pool. On one end of it there was a hot tub and on the other there was a cabana, complete with a grill and summer kitchen. Deciding they had enough time to search the rest of the house later, so she took one of the rooms with the connecting bathroom and he took other.

After putting their clothes away Kagome suggested that they have a quick meal of Ramen and relax in the pool instead of going to the beach. She put on a pot of water and they went to their rooms to change into their bathing suits. By the time she had finished and came back to the kitchen Inuyasha had already poured the water into the cups and was waiting for her at the table. She walked over sat across from him and couldn't help but notice the look on his face.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Nothing I was just thinking about how beautiful it is here." And how beautiful you are,' he thought, but that part he was keeping to him self for the time being.

"Well are you ready for that swim or do you want to soak in the hot water thing" he asked when he finished his bowl.

She smiled at him and said, "It's called a hot tub, and yes I think it would be nice and relaxing."

After throwing the cups in the trash and putting the forks on the sink, she took his hand and they walked out to the hot tub and stepped in. At first, he wasn't sure if he should sit next to her or across from her, but took his chances and sat beside her. It's either now or never,' he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Kagome," he started "I think we need to talk."

"About what?" She asked hoping that it meant he wanted to stay with her as much as she wanted to stay with him. She wasn't looking at him fearing that he might not want to be with her. She didn't know that there was no moon and that he had turned into his human form.

"Kagome, I need to ask you something very important. Do you love me? I need to know how you feel about me before I tell you what my wish is. Kagome I love you with every thing that have and everything that I am. Do you really love youkai, a hanyou or me as a human?"

Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes and could only nod her head. She didn't trust herself to speak just yet. Inuyasha leaned over, pulled her into his lap, and slowly rubbed her back until she calmed down enough to talk. He had finally said the words that she had been waiting for three years to hear. She couldn't believe that he had just come out and said it. She leaned back and looked up at him. She had just realized that he was human.

"Inuyasha I love you for exactly who you are. No matter if you're human, demon or both, whatever you want to be I will always love you, all of you. Nevertheless, Inuyasha why didn't you tell me it was a new moon tonight? Is that the reason why you have looked so worried all day?"

"Kagome I have one more question," he said without answering her questions. "Will you be my mate from now until the end of time? Will you be my wife?" He knew that he was asking a lot of her, but he just had to know. At this point, he was glad not to have his youkai senses, just so that he wouldn't know if she was rejecting him or not until she gave him her answer.

She turned around so that she was facing him. "YES, Inuyasha I'll be your mate, I'll be your wife and I'll be there with you for as long as you'll have me." She gave him the biggest hug and soft, but a passionate kiss. At first, he just sat there in shock for a few seconds until he felt her deepening the kiss. When they finally broke apart for air he smiled at her feeling like this was what he had been waiting for his whole. Then a worried frown creased his face. He couldn't believe that at that very moment he was thinking of Kikyo of all people. However, this time it was good, because he wanted to thank Kikyo for pinning him to that tree. If it hadn't been for her, he would not have been where he was now. It seemed kind of funny to look at it that way, but it was true.

After sitting in the water for a little while longer Kagome said they should get out and go to bed because they had a big day tomorrow trying to plan a wedding and all. He started to go to his room, but she stopped him by catching his hand and giving it a slight tug.

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight?" She asked.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Hai, I'm sure," she then sighed, walked to her room changed her clothes and got into bed. He went to his room changed for bed and went to her room, slid under the cover, pulled her close to him and closed his eyes. The next day she woke up to see two honey golden eyes watching her. She smiled and reached up to play with his ears, but they weren't there. Then she sat straight up and looked at Inuyasha. His hair was still black and his ears and hands looked normal for a human, but everything else about had changed back. He knew the question was coming so he slowly sat up and waited for her to start.

"Inuyasha," she asked quietly.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Kagome, I didn't know how to tell you this, but since I'm only half demon and haven't decided as to what I want to be yet, nor have I taken a mate by my 140th birthday or in human years twentieth then I start to lose whichever side of me is the weakest. And right now I don't know what side it's going to be. This is what was bothering me yesterday. I didn't want you to worry so I didn't tell you."

"How long is this going to last?" She asked concerned about whichever side won, he would not be please with the results.

"Kagome, I…we have a little more than six months until my birthday and at that time it will be decided for me. But you can decide which way it will be. Whichever form you like me in when we mate that will be my form until I die. It doesn't matter what I want, it's whatever you want me to be."

When he stopped talking, he realized that she wasn't in the bed any more. He looked up to see her standing in the doorway fully dressed and looking at him.

"Well if we only have, six months don't you think we should start planning this wedding now," she stated and without waiting for an answer she left the room talking to her self about making lists and phone calls. He smiled and got out of bed. Wait until she finds out the mom has already made all of the arrangements,' he thought as he got dressed and followed her scent trying to find her in the enormous house.

Kagome was so deep in thought that she didn't realize there was anyone else in the house besides her self and Inuyasha until she smelled something coming from the kitchen. She wasn't sure of who it was, but she wasn't going to take a chance that it was someone who would try to hurt them so screamed at the top of her lungs. Of course, this brought Inuyasha running to find out what was wrong, and stopped short when he saw a house full of people.

Since they were tired when they arrived at the estate the day before a lot of things went unnoticed. The fact that the hot tub was already prepared and the fridge was full of food and other things. But after a good night's rest they were able to see things differently. Quickly one of the head servants came up to them and asked if he could be of any assistance.

"Could you please tell us exactly what is going on?" Kagome asked in a calm voice.

"Certainly miss. We were employed by a Sumi Higurashi. The reason you did not see us the day before is because we wanted you to unwind from you trip here. We are here to make sure that you get the rest that you need. I also have a message for Kagome: You are not allowed to worry about anything past or present. Just rest and enjoy your summer. Will there be anything else, ma'am?"

"No thank you," said Kagome.

"Then breakfast is in twenty minutes. And by the way my name is Cecil." The butler bowed and returned to his duties.

Turning back to Inuyasha, Kagome asked what did he want to do? Being that they didn't have a lot of time he figured that now would be a good time to tell her what has to take place before they can be mates.

"Kagome we need to talk about everything that's about to happen. As far as I know, we have to go through some training and a great deal of other things. Myoga only told me a little about it. But as far as the wedding, yes your mother has explained it to me, it has already been planned. Your mother has everything set, but she just needs to know the date. I told her that after I spoke with you and you agreed then I would let her know. I wasn't sure that you would want to marry a hanyou. But she said not to worry and went ahead and planned the wedding."

Kagome just stared at him. Not knowing what to say, but tears were forming in her eyes. Not wanting to upset Inuyasha, she quickly told him that she was very happy and that she was going to strangle her mother when they got back.

"Well what do we do now?" Kagome asked.

"With no plans to make and nothing to do until we get back home, I say we enjoy our selves. Kagome, I have to tell you this first, we have to go see Sesshoumaru about everything that will need to take place as far as you being my mate. He is the only other Inu youkai that I know of and I don't know what effect of being my mate will have on you," he said as he peeked at her from underneath his bangs.

"As long as I can be with you Inuyasha, I don't care who we have to talk to."

Disclaimer:

I don't own any part of Inuyasha; I just like to write about them. I will only say this once.


	2. Are you with me?

Inuyasha's Summer Vacation  
Chapter 2  
  
Meanwhile back in Tokyo, Sumi dropped Souta and Shippou off at one of his friend's house for a weekend sleepover. She gave him specific instructions to watch out for Shippou and don't let the other kids bully him. She told Shippou to behave himself and to stay close to Souta. After she found herself at the bottom of the steps in the well house, trying convince herself that if Kagome could go through the well, then so could she. She had a piece of the jewel from Kagome's room, her yellow back pack, and a prayer that she would be able to find the one person she needed to make this whole trip worth it. As she let her self slip off the lip of the well, she saw a bluish glow form around her and with in seconds she found her self on the floor of the well.  
  
"Nani? Please tell me that I made it. Because if I didn't how will the plan work," Sumi whispered to her self. "If I don't find the one man that can help me, my little girl will never forgive me for interfering with her life. Oh please God let this work for them. I was only trying to make her happy. And I promise never to interfere again if you would help me out this time."  
  
As she finished her prayer she heard a voice from above asking was she alright, was she hurt, who was she and did she plan on staying there all day. She climbed out of the well, leaving the bag at the bottom; she took the hand that was offered to her. She looked up to face the person that was helping her and was stunned.  
  
"Mrs. Sumi Higurashi I presume?" The man said to her steadying her as she stepping from the well. She could only nod as she looked into the eyes of the man helping her from the well, thinking that she had seen these eyes before, but for some reason she just couldn't remember where. The man before her had silver white hair that seemed to flow down just past his waist, honey gold eyes, a blue crescent moon on his forehead, two red streaks on both cheeks, elf shaped ears, a beautiful kimono that looked to be made for a king, and a fluffy white boa (so she thought) wrapped over right shoulder. "I have been expecting you."  
  
She finally found her voice and bowed before him. "Whom may I ask are you?"  
  
"I will explain when we get to my castle. Jaken get her bag. Are you ready, as there is much to explain and not much time to do so?" He turned from her as he felt a slight tug on sleeve. "Yes Rin, what is it?" He smiled down at her. Rin was tired and wanted to go home, but because of her curiosity she wanted to know who the pretty lady was in front her. "Come Rin," he said stretching his arms out to her. He cradled her in the crook of one arm and held out his hand to Sumi as she hesitantly stepped on the headed dragon (can some one find out what this is called for me). Jaken jumped on and they were off.  
  
The trip to the castle was a quiet one. Sumi got a chance to see the world that her daughter talked about so much, she marveled at how this beautiful countryside had changed so much in the past 500 hundred years.  
  
'Now I understand why Kagome is always so reluctant to leave this place,' she thought as they past over green meadows filled with wildflowers. This the kind of place that you could lose yourself to escape the everyday routine of getting up, going to work, coming home preparing dinner for your family, and going to sleep. Not really being able to take time for your self. Not being able to enjoy time with your family or even being able to feel free to enjoy life it self.  
  
She looked up at the man standing beside her, his silver hair flowing in the wind. Knowing that she should be cautious about youkai from all the stories Kagome has told her, she couldn't understand why she felt safe with this man. He had no emotion on his face, yet in his eyes there was such tenderness, kindness and if she was right she could see the smallest trace of it, but she was sure it was.love. All of it directed toward the child that lay asleep snuggled in the crook. 'I'll think about it later. Right now I need to find Mr. Inutachi and what does this man have to do with him. From the last phone call I was told he would meet me at the well, but when I arrived I was met by this man who said he would explain everything to me when we reached this castle of his. Maybe Mr. Inutachi is waiting for me there.'  
  
As the two head dragon descended into a clearing a beautiful castle was coming into view. It was the size of Buckingham Palace with an enchanted glow about it; it made you think that this was a page out of a storybook. (AN: I have never been to England so I don't know how big the place it is). There was a large Japanese garden in the front complete with a Sakura tree just off to the right of the fish pond. There were flowers of different shapes, sizes, colors and fragrance.  
  
With the help of the unnamed man she stepped off the dragon and followed the man into the main hall.  
  
Calling to one of the maids, Sesshoumaru told her to lay the child down his bed. 'Maybe she'll sleep longer if she smelt my scent thinking that I'm still with her. I have important business to take care of and I don't have the time to answer all of her questions right now.' Turning his attention back to the woman standing behind him, he led her to his study.  
  
"Now Mrs. Higurashi, to answer the questions I'm sure must be running through your mind right now." Taking a deep breath, motioning for her to take a seat in front of his massive desk, he began his explanations.  
  
"Who I am, my name is Sesshoumaru. You know me better as Inutachi Kira." Sensing her belief he turns towards her and his appearance suddenly changes. His hair is just below his shoulder blades and jet black, his ears are now human shapes, his face now softer, eyes the color of golden brown and full of life, all of his marks distinguishing him as a youkai vanished.  
  
"I know that this comes as a shock to you, but if you will have a little patience I will explain it all to you. First is the obvious answer to your question I am a youkai and Inuyasha is related to me, he is my half brother. Contrary to popular belief I don't hate my little brother as you may have heard. Let me get you some tea and we'll get started.  
  
She didn't notice that someone had brought in a tray and set it on the table just to the left of her. He walked over and picked up a cup and gave it to her, then picked up the other for himself, grabbing a chair, sat next to her and began to tell her how he was able to change his appearance, go back and forth through time without going through the well and why of all the things she is heard from Inuyasha and Kagome was he helping them.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi.," he started.  
  
"Sumi," she said quietly finding her voice.  
  
"Yes, Sumi, I'm sure that you know about our parents and that I am Lord of the Western Lands, but do you know anything about Inuyasha's past at all."  
  
"No, not really. I mean from what Kagome has told me, his mom and your dad mated some time long after your mother's death. And that both of them died trying to protect him. Yes I was told that you didn't like him, and that you spent most of your time trying to kill him. But that is all I know. But what I don't understand is, if you were trying to kill him why are you going out of your way to help him and my daughter get married by our standards and yours?"  
  
"Sumi, you are correct up to a point. Yes our father did mate with Inuyasha's mother after mine died. The fact is my mother died in childbirth, so she never got a chance to really be his mate. At first, yes I wanted to kill my brother if that was only way to get the Tetsusaiga from him. I thought it should have been mine since I was the oldest, but as I watched him I saw him grow stronger after each battle. Each time we fought it became harder for me to keep him down. No matter how many times I hit him, he never gave up. I would have to say that he has made me very proud. Despite the hard life he's had, he has truly overcome things that any other human or youkai for that matter would have just given up and died. I also realized as long as he kept the sword on him it would control his demon side. I don't hate my brother; he is the only family that I have left. It was our father's last wish for us to rule the western lands together. I have no intentions of doing anything that would jeopardize the legacy my father left to us. Since I have no heirs then it is left to Inuyasha to carry on the family name. His children will become my heir. I have not told him any of this, but his first born son will reign in my place when the time comes. And the second oldest will take over from him. "  
  
"Well now that that is all settled, what can I do to help you with these two?" Sumi asked. She was not sure that her daughter would be in good hands with the both of them watching over her. "I know there has to be some kind of ceremony that has to take place, but I'm not quite sure what it is. Inuyasha said that you would know and that it had to be preformed by his twentieth birthday."  
  
"It is simply his coming of age. He has to take a mate by then, but before that can happen he has to go through a series of test as well as his intended mate. Since his wishes it to be your daughter, then I will have to train her in the ways of Inu youkai. It was suppose to be his mother, but. This will not be easy on her, but I can promise you that I will not let any thing happen to her. Inuyasha will have to be trained also. His training will needed to from your era being that he will spend some time there. He needs to know how to care for his family (earn a living, take of a household, drive a car, etc) here as well as there. I trust that your mate will have no problems with this," he said slightly raising one eyebrow.  
  
Sumi bowed her head as she spoke, "my husband/mate died when Kagome was but three years old. I have taken over to role of mother and father to her and her younger brother Souta."  
  
This interested Sesshoumaru very much although his outward appearance didn't change.  
  
"Let me explain the training that Inuyasha needs to go through. He needs to be able to understand the role of being the head of household. He has been alone for the majority of his life, so a great deal of the things that he should have been taught before now. I have to say that it was my fault for being jealous of him and doing those things that our father did with me." He couldn't understand why he was telling her all of this. For some reason he felt drawn to her. It was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. The only other time he felt like this was when he was around her daughter. So he just brushed it off as a feeling of familiarity.  
  
Sumi thought about this for a while. "So in essence, I'm to help him be to survive in the 21st century?"  
  
"Yes," he said. "He will need to know about finances. Right now he does not know that he is a very wealthy man. He is what you would call one of the wealthiest bachelors in Japan." Before he spoke again he watched her, trying to judge her emotions to see what she was thinking. "Sumi, what I need to ask of you may seem strange, but my brother learns better with a hands on approach. What I'm saying is."  
  
"You need for him to play the role as my 'husband' in my time. Yes I have watched him with Kagome. He is a quick study, but where I would train him? I couldn't do it at the shrine. I love my father, but he can be.distracting at times." She thought of all the times he had tried those silly wards on Inuyasha. At this thought she cracked a small smile.  
  
I trust the training that you will give Inuyasha will no doubt leave him more than prepared for life in the future. But I will take the time now and explain to you the training that Kagome will receive.  
  
First she will be trained as the Lady of the Western Lands. There are things that she would need to do. I trust that she knows the basics of running a house? She will need to be able to handle a mansion with a staff of at least fifty or more servants.  
  
Second, she will need to take some of my brother's or my blood. She will go through a vigorous training regime. Some of the demons will still try to come after the jewel. She won't have the time to use her weapons because of their speed.  
  
I must tell you this part even though it may make you uncomfortable. She will need to have the blood of a demon to endure this training. Do you understand everything so far?" asked Kira.  
  
Sumi sat back and looked at him with the utmost respect. "I understand everything, but will the blood change her? Will she survive? What will it do to her? I have an idea, but I just want to be sure. My thoughts are that it will not only strengthen her to endure the training, but to be able to handle your brother. Am I correct?"  
  
"I can see why my brother likes your daughter so much. You are a very understanding person. If you will allow your daughter to mate with my brother, then yes she will change. Understanding how modern times are it would be wise for them to get 'married' before they are mated. It would be a good idea to let them do so, because I will have to train Kagome immediately after they've mated. Without the training she will not survive. You should be able to train Inuyasha before then."  
  
Sumi sat and took in everything he said, when a thought a crossed her mind. "Can we do it on the island? I would prefer for her to be married before all of that, but."  
  
"Sumi, there is another way to get the youkai blood other than mating. It is called a blood bond. This will tie them together forever. He will feel everything she feels and vice versa. She will go through a partial transformation, but it will not be completed until after the ceremony. She will have the same heighten senses as Inuyasha (sight, hearing, smell, etc.), but her features will not change.yet"  
  
"Does Inuyasha know any of this? You know we could always go to them and let them know", she said with an evil grin. "You know just to tell them all of this information that you just told me."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the woman in front of him as one emotion after another played across her face. 'The way this woman thinks, she would be a very formidable adversary were she a demon.' "Sumi, I would have to agree that they do need to be told. Are you free to go now?"  
  
Seeing that her mind started working on this new problem, he had to smile. "I have to make sure the boys have some where to stay for a few days." "Sumi" "I need to tell Ji-chan that I'll be gone for a while." "Sumi" "I need to pack." "SUMI" "Hai, I'm sorry did you say something?" "Sumi, there is really no need for all of that. There is a way we can see them that will be quicker than going to the airport."  
  
Thank you Sango-Inu-Yasha-lover. You were the first to review my fic. Now if I could just get some more people to read and review. I need some more ideas for this fic; I just don't want to end it with only three chapters when there is so much more that I could with it. It already has an ending, but I could use some help to make it something really worth reading. I have about 15 more fics that I need to type up and post, but if no one reads these them it'll be a waste of my time to post them. 


	3. A Voice from Inu's Past

AN: Hi everyone, I'm back! Sorry it took me so long. I got more reviews than I thought I would. Since so many of you asked me to update sooner, well I'll try. Yes, I know that the characters are ooc, but there is a good reason that you will find out at a later time. If I told, you know you would read the fic.  
  
Inuyasha's Summer Vacation  
  
Chapter 3 A voice from Inu' past  
  
Sesshoumaru stood and offered Sumi his hand to help her stand.  
  
"There is a portal of sorts right along the edge of the tree line of the forest. It can take me any where and any time I choose," he said as he led her to the main hall of his castle.  
  
"So you mean that I can come here to go to where Inuyasha is to train him or would it be better if he where in my home?" Sumi's mind had not stopped working since she found out who he was. 'I remember him for some reason,' she thought while Sesshoumaru continued the conversation with her. 'But I just can't place it. Why is he so familiar?'  
  
As they walked across the clearing, she saw Rin playing with Jaken. She had tried the small youkai to a tree with and apple on his head telling him not to move.  
  
"If you move Jaken I might miss the apple. So if you don't want me to shoot you then stop squirming and be quiet." She took aim and shot the arrow at Jaken's head. Before Sumi could say anything the arrow went straight through the apple and whole tip of the arrow head was sunk into the tree. Jaken was speechless. After all he had not thought that she would let the arrow go, much less hit her mark. He just stood there, watched the girl smile, and notched another arrow.  
  
"Rin enough," Sesshoumaru said as he walked closer to where she stood. "We will return shortly. I do not wish to see Jaken dead upon my return. He is to look out for you in my absence." He smiled at her slightly and continued on his way.  
  
He stopped in front of the trees and turned to Sumi. "Are you ready to continue on? Don't worry about getting lost just to make sure that you come out at the same time as I do, you may hold on to my arm if you wish."  
  
Sumi didn't say a word; she just nodded her head to acknowledge him. As he held out his arm to her, he started to change back into Kira Inutachi. She smiled, laid her hand on his arm and step forward with him into the trees.  
  
Back to Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
After getting over the shock of finding people in the house with them, they decided that now would be a good time to go exploring. Looking through all of the room upstairs and a high speed game of hide and go seek (of course with Inuyasha's nose and ears being covered to make it somewhat even) the two of them went down to lunch. As they reached the bottom of the grand staircase Cecil, walked up to them and said they would be having guests joining them for lunch and they could please follow him to the lanai. Both of them were curious as to who would know that they were there followed him without a word. Inuyasha  
  
"Mistress Kagome and Master Inuyasha may I present to you Master Kira Inutachi Rumiko Tama (not very original, so sue me). Lunch will be served in fifteen minutes." With that said, he bowed and left. Sumi had been transformed so that Kagome and Inuyasha wouldn't recognize her. Both she and Sesshoumaru had there scents change because of Inuyasha's nose. Sesshoumaru didn't want to alert them to anything just yet if Inuyasha hadn't asked Kagome to be his mate yet. (If you want to know what Kira looks like, he looks like Inuyasha when human just a little older.)  
  
"Mr. Inutachi, to what do we own this pleasant surprise? There's not a problem with us being here is it? My mom said that she made to arrangements for us to come Monday, but said that she would call to make sure that it would be alright if we can early."  
  
"Iie, Kagome-chan, everything is fine. As a matter of fact we came to see if you were settling in ok." Looking at the two of them and trying to get a feel for the situation he asked' "so this is your fiancé, am I correct?" Kagome nodded and blushed as well as Inuyasha about fifteen new shades of reds, but that was enough for Kira and Rumiko (when they are in disguise I will use these names other than that I will call them by their real names. If this is too confusing for you, then please let me know, ok) to proceed with their plan 'Operation Boot camp, Inu style'.  
  
"Please excuse my manners, Inuyasha this is Kira Inutachi. He has been a long time friend of the family and one of the best lawyers in all of Tokyo. After dad died, he made sure that everything was taken care of with the funeral and with dad's company. Please wouldn't you sit down?" She smiled as he shook Inuyasha's hand. 'Inuyasha seems to be alright with the fact that he is kind of in between transformations. I wonder if he going to be, ok.'  
  
Inuyasha pulled out her chair for her and then took a seat beside her. He couldn't understand exactly why he was acting this way, but it seemed to be the right thing to do because Kagome would blush and smile every time he did something nice for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~  
  
After breakfast he thought it would be nice to go for a walk in the wooded area behind the house. It was something they never got a chance to do in his time with out worrying about a demon trying to kill him or take the jewel from Kagome.  
  
"Oi, Kagome would you like to go for a walk with me in the woods?"  
  
"Sure Inuyasha and then we can look through the rest of the house."  
  
Passing by a rose bush Inuyasha saw a beautiful rose that went from white, to pink to red on top of the flower.  
  
"Kagome wait right here and close your eyes." He let go of her hand and walked toward the bush after making sure that she didn't peak  
  
Not wanting to spoil his good mood, Kagome did as he asked. She thought as she tried to listen to everything around her for some type of clue as to what was going on. She smiled as she thought about the upcoming wedding. She was actually going to be with him for the rest of her life. She had only hoped and dreamed that he would want her, but for him to ask her and that her own mother had not said a word to her about planning any of it made her smile even more. It meant that her family had already accepted him for who he is just as she had. It wasn't until Inuyasha spoke to her did she know that he was back.  
  
"Ok, Kagome you can open them now." He watched her face to see what kind of expression she had. This would let him know whether he had done some thing right or not.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha it's beautiful," she said with tears in her eyes. He had made sure that all of the thorns had been striped away from the stem before he gave it to her. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. He was so surprised that it took him a few seconds to react and then his arms flew around her waist as he held her to him and breathe in her scent. They stayed that way for a few minutes until he pulled back, took the flower and tuck it in her hair behind her right ear. He smiled down at her as he took her hand and they continued their walk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunch was comprised of boiled rice, Wakame to tofu no Miso-shiru, and Nara-zuke (boiled rice, Miso soup with Wakame, Tofu, Scallions and sichimi), Sukiyaki (rice and stir-fried beef with veggies) and a pot of green tea. The group talked about nothing important while they enjoyed their lunch. Kira was watching the interaction between his brother and his soon-to-be mate. 'At the stage they're on now it won't take the training too long, which is good.' After lunch, the men excused themselves to have a private talk.  
  
Once they were far enough way from the women Kira turned to Inuyasha and asked him a few questions.  
  
"Inuyasha do you love Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha was shocked that he would ask him such a question, but brushed it off as the man was just looking out for Kagome's welfare, sort of like a father figure.  
  
"Hai, I do. With everything I have with in me."  
  
"Would you die for her? Would you go through hell and back? Would you give up everything for her?"  
  
"Hai, that and more anything to make sure that she was happy." The questions were starting to get to Inuyasha. It was one thing to be a family member and worry about her, but this man was only a friend. However, it was the next question that got his hackles up about the man.  
  
"Inuyasha, did you not feel the same about Kikyo some fifty years ago?" As Kira turned to face Inuyasha, he dropped his disguise.  
  
Inuyasha was too shocked to say any thing for a few minutes. Before him stood his brother, the man he had despised for years, the man who had tried to kill him, Kagome and the rest of his pack for the past three years. He wondered how it was possible for him to be here on this island with him. 'Didn't I leave him in the past, but how?' Seeing that he needed to take control of the situation before it got out of hand, Sesshoumaru put his hand up as if to say I will answers all of your questions in a minute.  
  
"Inuyasha how much do you remember of your mother?"  
  
"Why and what does she have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well I think you should read this letter first and then I'll start explaining."  
  
Inuyasha took the letter from Sesshoumaru and opened it.  
  
Dear Inuyasha,  
If you are reading this letter, it means that you have found you  
life long mate. I know she is just a beautiful on the inside as  
she is on the outside. Inuyasha I have already seen her before  
I had you. She is just like you Inuyasha, but she does not know  
it. She will need you and Sesshoumaru to help her understand  
what is about to happen to her and her family. Have you met  
Sumi yet? I hope she has not changed tell her that I love her  
and miss her. She was my best friend. I know you do not  
understand any of this, but ask Sesshoumaru and then ask Sumi.  
Even Sesshoumaru does not know some things, contrary to popular  
belief. Take care of her, protect her and above of her love  
her, for she is the only one that will bring you true happiness.  
I love you my son and tell Kagome that I love her too.  
  
Love and Kisses, Namikki  
  
He gave the letter to Sesshoumaru to read once he had read it through once more. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he just read and looked to Sesshoumaru for answers. Not sure, of what to believe he knew to that the letter was real, he could remember her handwriting. Turning wide eyes to Sesshoumaru, he spoke in a soft voice.  
  
"Onegai, Sesshoumaru please tell me what do you know about all of this?"  
  
Ok gang I have to leave you with a cliffhanger. Did you really think I was going to spill the beans just yet, PLEASE! I am still open for suggestions as to what direction I should go in. If any one wants to know yes, Kouga will be making an appearance as well as other characters. I would like to know if you would like me to continue with the next chapter titled Inuyasha Past or do you want to know more about Kagome. I'm going to post this chapter and then start working on the next two. I might just combine the two chapters, but if it turns out like my first chapter, I will defiantly break it down before I post them.  
  
I have a new fic coming soon called Business Merger. It's another fic that is very ooc, but then again I'm not sure how it will turn out. My brother will be helping me with that one. I also have a one shot coming out called 'How Did This Happen?' It should be out this weekend.  
  
Thank you to everyone that reviewed. If I missed, your name then please let me know that so that I may add you the next time. Mike Kromer, Inubaby4ever, Sango-Inu-Yasha-lover, demon angel, RoseInuYasha, kougas-girl, Golden_Fire_Goddess, Inuvegeta, buwan anhel, Dork1, max, dragon_game, lina 2, runswithopenfists, jammies2000, Fairyangel24, inu-boo, DemonKitty, waterlily216, and who ever was the anomynous person. Again, I say thanks; I just hope this chapter lives up to the first two. I just typed it up tonight. So I hope it's ok. 


	4. What's wrong Kagome?

AN: Hi you guys! I'm so sorry that I didn't get this chapter out this weekend like I promised. I had to help my dad with his computer in his office. Now I can continue. Because I have had so many requests to update this fic, my other fics will be put on hold until I run out of things to say or I can't figure out where to go in the story.  
  
Comments: I don't remember who sent this to me, but I was stationed in Guam for a little over a year and I thought the island was beautiful. I was some place that no one else was using and I like being different. I just wanting to tell you that some thing will not reflect the island in anyway, they're just to help the story along. Please don't be offended by what I have written if it does not happen to be such a place like that on Guam, ok?  
  
Inuyasha's Summer Vacation  
  
Chapter 4 What's wrong Kagome?  
  
While Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were having their talk, Rumiko took the opportunity to speak to Kagome. She noticed that she had been very quiet when the boys left (yes I say boys, because in reality Sumi is older than you think she is. She is older than Sesshoumaru).  
  
"So Kagome, how are you enjoying your vacation?"  
"It's good so far. We just arrived here yesterday and haven't been out yet. What kinds of things would you recommend that we do?"  
"Well let's see, there are at least two waterfalls, the outdoor market called the Haifa Dai Exchange (I think I spelled this right. If I didn't please forgive me), the mall, hotel row where there are some clubs and of course the beach. You should be able to catch a festival while you're here so just enjoy your selves. How long do you plan on staying? I'm correct in assuming that you would like to start planning your wedding as soon as possible?" Rumiko asked this trying to figure out where the girls head was.  
"Well from my understanding, my mother has already planned everything," Kagome said as she sighed.  
Rumiko took the seat next to Kagome, worried that something might be wrong, "is there anything wrong?"  
"No, it's just.it's just that I didn't get any say in my own wedding. Neither Inuyasha, I mean there were some people very important to us that would like to be there and. oh never mind I'm sure that I can still add my little two cents to it." She perked up as Rumiko said that she would talk to her mother for her and see about making any changes that Kagome and Inuyasha might want to make.  
  
Well I just thought that I would give you something for right now. The next chapter will take me a few days to write and then type up. It's dealing with the history of Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. You will also find out why Sumi is the way she is. Here is a little preview.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that the reason why she looks so familiar is because our families have known each other for a long time?" 'But why didn't she tell me? I would have left with you. I wouldn't have been lonely all those years.' Inuyasha felt like his heart was being ripped apart. 'Why did she leave me leave me behind like that?'  
  
You know the drill.  
  
READ  
  
AND  
  
REVIEW 


	5. What took you so long?

Ok, from now on, unless I have something important to say I will just leave the author's note until the end. No one said anything bad about it; it just makes it easier on me to write with out thinking of what you people have said until the end if I haven't answered your questions. Now on with the next chapter.  
  
Inuyasha's Summer Vacation  
  
Chapter 5 What took you so long?  
  
While Kagome and Inuyasha went to the future, that left Miroku and Sango with nothing but time on their hands. Sango had been feeling a little down about Kohaku dying in the last battle, but she understood that it was better for him to rest in peace than be reminded that he had killed his own family. Sesshoumaru had offered to revive him, much to everyone surprise, but Sango said no.  
  
"Things are better this way. He won't have to live with the knowledge of killing them and I won't have to watch him suffer," she said as Inuyasha laid Kohaku's body on Kilala's back.  
  
Miroku stood looking at his hand in disbelief. "It's gone, it's finally gone. I can live and do the things that my father and grandfather couldn't. I can actually find some and settle down. Have a family, not to make sure that we carry on the lineage until Naraku was defeated, but I can watch my children grow up and hopefully marry for love. I can die as an old man." He then started laughing. He laughed so until he cried. He was just so happy that it was finally over.  
  
Sango decided that the morning Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou left that she would go back to her village to bury her brother's armor along with the remains of her family. She just needed to have some closure before she could move on with her life. 'What will I do now? The jewel is complete and I don't have anybody left to go back to.' A tear slid down her cheek as she watched the other leave. 'Well I won't think about it until later. Right now I have a job to do.' With that, she turned to walk back to Keade's hut to prepare for her journey. As she past him by Miroku noticed that she was crying, not knowing what to say at that moment, he just laid a hand on her shoulder and with a slight nod let her know that when she was ready to talk he would be there to listen.  
  
Keade sat outside her hut and let her mind wander. It was almost her time to go and she still had a few things left to teach her children. Since Kagome first fell through the well, she had an overwhelming urge to watch over her as if she was her own daughter. In addition, like any mother she wanted to protect her heart from men who only wished to use and abuse her. When Inuyasha was revived, she didn't trust him, because she believed that he was the cause of her sister's death so many years ago. Watching him with Kagome she noticed that there was a connection between the two that was never there with him and Kikyo. Kagome had trusted him from the start, even when he tried to kill her, she forgave him, when he ran off to Kikyo she stuck by him and never doubted him, and when his brother fought against him along with all the other youkai she gave him the strength he needed to win. Kagome taught him how to love from his heart, and to expect that love to be returned. Sango and Miroku were just as bad as the other two. The only thing is that Sango had just lost her family so she didn't have the proper time to mourn for them. Inuyasha and Miroku's family had been gone long enough for them to be able to move on. Sango was brought up differently than most girls. She wasn't taught how to cook, clean and take care of a family like the other girls. She trained as a hunter, a job most of the men taught and was very good as it. She just didn't know how to love some one and be free with it. On the other hand, Miroku was taught how to have sex, but not to love just one person unconditionally. She understood why he was such a lecher. It was what he thought he had to do. It was his mission to defeat Naraku and avenge his family, but if he didn't success he was to have an heir to carry on the family name and vendetta. That was no way for a little boy to grow up.  
  
She smiled as she thought of the smallest member of the group. That was her grandson; well at least she loved him as if he were hers. She watched as he attached him self to Kagome as if a she was his mother. It took awhile but he accepted Inuyasha as his father. Of course, he would never tell this to Inuyasha for fear of the hanyou beating him. At first, the little kitsune saw Inuyasha as a big kid, but as the months soon turned into years, she watched as they learned to love each other as father and son. She had to smile when she thought back to a time when they thought Inuyasha was going to die. He had a few broken ribs, one leg and one arm broken and his face beaten until you could barely recognize him. They were able to retrieve the shard, but Inuyasha looked as thought he wouldn't make it. Shippou cried every day until Inuyasha regained consciousness. He kept saying that it had been his fault that Inuyasha was hurt. If had only stay put like Inuyasha told him then the youkai would have never surprised him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Flash back~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shippou stay with Kagome," Inuyasha yelled as he withdrew his sword and charged toward one of the large moose-like demons. Shippou not wanting to be treated like a baby decided to help with his foxfire trick. As he stepped out from behind the tree, he didn't see the other demon behind him. Kagome screamed and Inuyasha turned to see what was going on and the demon he was attacking ran right over him knocking the Tetsuseiga from his hand. Feeling that he was about to die his youkai blood took over and didn't allow him to feel the broken ribs. He took out the first one with not problems, but the last one was much bigger and it took a little longer. The moose rammed him into a tree breaking his leg. When Inuyasha went to strike him from above the moose turned and swung his huge antlers toward him catching and twisting his arm. That sent Inuyasha over the edge, dodging as the moose swung his head once more Inuyasha was able to dig his claws into the demons side and rip him open from his neck down to his under belly.  
  
To make matters worse of all youkai to show up Kouga just happen to be out hunting with some of him pack when he caught Kagome's scent along with the thick scent of blood. Kagome had picked up the Tetsuseiga and was slowly walking toward Inuyasha who looked, as he was barely hanging on to sanity when he smelled Kouga. She was able to get the sword in his hand before Inuyasha turned fully around to face his new opponent. Nevertheless, before Kagome could say anything to avoid a fight Inuyasha launched him self at Kouga. Being that Kouga still had the jewel shards and Inuyasha had not had time to begin healing, Kouga beat him to a pulp. The only way Kagome got Kouga to stop was by telling him that she would hate him for the rest of her life if he killed Inuyasha. He had tried to walk to her and speak, but the look in her eyes made him turn and run saying that he would be back for later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Inuyasha finally woke Shippou made sure he had fresh water to drink, a cool cloth to wipe his face and he even made sure that everyone stayed quite so that Inuyasha could rest. Keade smiled as she remembers him running around trying to make everything better and easier for Inuyasha. It wasn't until one day when Inuyasha and Shippou were in the hut be themselves that Inuyasha why was he acting so strange. Until this time, Shippou had never spoken of why there was a change in his attitude towards Inuyasha so he just went about his day without a word to the others.  
  
"Oi, Shippou, what's going on? Why are you acting like this? What kind of trick are you trying to pull?" Inuyasha asked as he watched him warily.  
  
Shippou couldn't say anything, he just looked at Inuyasha like a deer caught in the head lights of a very fast moving car. The hut was so quite that even without his sensitive hearing Inuyasha could have heard the beating of Shippou's heart. Then finally, he couldn't take it any more he ran to Inuyasha, buried his face into his inner kimono and as if his little heart had been broken.  
  
"If I had have stayed like you told me to you wouldn't be hurt. We could be hurting for jewel shards, Kagome could be smiling, everyone would be happy. But no I just had to show you that I could protect Kagome just as well as you. I had to show you that I wasn't a baby. I'm sorry Inuyasha, please forgive. I promise I'll listen to you the next time. Just don't hate me, don't send me away, and don't leave me. I promise to be good from now on."  
  
At any other time the hanyou would have jumped at the chance to beat the younger youkai, but for some reason he just couldn't bring him self to do anything more than to run his claws through his hair trying to sooth him as much as he could. He spoke to him when Shippou had quieted down enough for him to speak.  
  
"I'll tell you what runt, from now on if you promise you'll listen to me, I'll teach how to protect Kagome just like I do. But you can't tell anyone this is a secret between you and me, ok?"  
  
Shippou looked up at him with tears in his eyes and promised that he would do what Inuyasha and to keep the secret. Neither of them knew that Keade had heard the whole thing, but she too promised to keep the secret. Keade shook her head and smiled as she stood up rubbing her lower back the things they have been through at such a young age makes her glad that she was there to help them through it and watch as each one of the older ones mature into the fine young adults they were today. She had no doubt that she would be leaving the village in such capable hands. She turned, walked into the hut, again smiled at the sight before her and said, "What took you so long?"  
  
Miroku and Sango jumped at the sound of her voice that instead of jumping apart moved forward so that their lips met. For about two seconds they stared at each other them slowly closed their eyes and got lost in the moment.  
  
While Keade was outside Miroku took this time to ask Sango if she was all right and if she wanted company on her journey the next day. Sango sat down on her futon and looked over at him as he leaned against the wall. She let her head drop as she told him everything that was on her mind, even the part about now wanting to find some one that she could love and settle down to start a new family. As she sits there pouring out her heart to him, he's thinking about how much he wants to be the one she settles down with. He has been with her for so long that he didn't even noticed that he had walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. He tried his best to pay attention to what she was saying as he tried to offer her some comfort. He had to smile at him self the one time, which he had a chance to be close to her and touch her he didn't want to grope her. It wasn't until he felt a tear on his shoulder that he realized that she was crying. He hugged her a little tighter and let her get it all out of her system.  
  
"Miroku," she started quietly, "why can't you be like this all the time?"  
  
The question had caught him off guard so before he had a chance to think of something other than the truth he told her. "The real reason I grope you is because I'm afraid that you would reject me. Oh, if you only knew how much I really cared for you, but I'm too afraid of being rejected if I left my true feelings show. At times I envy Inuyasha; his youkai allows him to hide his feeling from the world." Miroku thinking that he had said this in his mind was more than a little surprised when Sango turned his face towards her own. And that when Keade walked in and startled them.  
  
She walked towards her room to give them some privacy so that they could sort out their feelings. 'Yes this village will be in good hands when it's time for me to go,' thought the older miko as she sat in the corner of the room and the letter that had been delivered to her by a certain demon lord. 'I should have known that it was important if he personally hand-delivered this to me. So the time is near for Kagome to take her rightful place next to Inuyasha as the true leaders they were born to be.'  
  
So sorry I know I promised that I would get back to Inuyasha and Kagome, but I left out two of the main characters. They are important as far as helping Kagome train. More to come soon. This time I'm sure that I can do their past in the next few chapters. Bear with me and I promise not to let you down. I'm trying not to go over 3500 words. I don't want people to get bored and skip through to the end and then not understand what going on. Have I answered all of your questions? If not you know what to do.  
  
gigi-chan - thank you for the update on the changes in Guam. I left in March of 94. I hope you continue to enjoy my fic. Keep me posted and if you can think of anything that you would like for me to use in the fic just let me know. I'll see what I can do.  
  
Deathsly - thank you! I do have a few more that I need to type up, but since I got so many reviews with in the first 24 hrs of the fic being up I decided to continue to work on this one. Enjoy.  
  
demon angel - thanks for reviewing  
  
Mike Kromer - sorry about the short chapter. I wrote it out in about 10 mins, because I needed a filler. This one is a little longer.  
  
Silver - glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Sango-Inu-Yasha-lover - got it covered. ^_^  
  
henry wong - I have many ideas for this story and it's not going to way I planned.  
  
Shadow55 - I write that way so that you will see what I see, but it's ok if it's not exactly the same. What I try to do is give you enough so that you would feel as if you were right there with them. I'm not a writer, but I do have an imagination.  
  
Golden Fire Goddess - I'm working on that right, but I'm having a little problem getting started. I hope that these little side stories will do until I can get my thoughts together. Yes Sumi will meet with Miroku and Sango before she goes back home. She will meet Keade, but that will be a little later. Right now as it stands Rin still has him tried to the tree and is now playing pin the tail on the donkey..well . um.frog-like thingy. I have answer part of your question in this chapter about Sango and Miroku. You will see more of them in the future. I would like to thank you for reminding me that I had left them out.  
  
Inubaby4ever - please don't go nuts. It was just something I was playing around with, but I'm glad you liked it. Will have more of them soon.  
  
Inuvegeta - thank you for the names. I was going through some of the fic trying to find the names. ^_~  
  
Nedme - will try to get new chapters out ASAP  
  
Dork1 and max - I love you people. You like you really like it.  
  
Lina2 - I thought they needed a little one on one without the pressures. Plus with the way he looks now I don't think he could handle the question with everything he is about to find out about himself and Kagome.  
  
Runwithopenfists - I just wanted to throw a little something in there and take it up a notch like Emeril. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Ok if I missed you, it was not intentional. I wrote the short chapter so that I could answer some questions without the chapter being too long. Thank you and as always review. It's ok to tell if I did something wrong. It maybe that I meant to do it that way. If you have, any questions please put them in your reviews or just email me. I really enjoy them. 


	6. Who are you?

Inuyasha's Summer Vacation  
  
Chapter 5 Who Are You?  
  
Back on Guam with Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
"Well, brother I think we need to go back to the women before I explain what I know to you. I don't know everything, but from the letter I have from your mother we are to ask Sumi. Let me tell you know that some of things that you will hear will be hard for you to believe, but I have never lied to you and I won't start now. We can leave when you are ready." Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha sat, well more like fell on the ground trying to get his mind in order. He understood that it was a shock to his system that his mother knew so much about his future, to say that she died long before Kagome was born.  
  
Inuyasha took a few cleansing breaths and stood. When he turned to face Sesshoumaru, his face held the same stoic expression that Sesshoumaru always held. He spoke quietly, "let's go back. Sitting here fight for control of my thoughts will not bring me the answers that I seek." With that, he walked past him back to the back patio to where Kagome and Rumiko were having a conversation.  
  
"Are you ready," Sesshoumaru asked as he stood beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave a quick nod. "Then go sit by your mate and try to comfort her because she will truly need you by the time this is said and done."  
  
Inuyasha looked at his brother and then did as he was asked. For some reason he didn't feel like fighting with him today. He wasn't sure as to why, but his mind and heart agreed with each other and told him to listen. When he reached the table and sat down next to Kagome, he said nothing as he embraced her. He felt her tense and try to pull away, but he held her tighter and started a low purring growl, not one that would have suggested that he was upset, but something that immediately calmed her down. When she was calm, enough he nodded for Sesshoumaru to come forward.  
  
As he approached, Inuyasha spoke to Kagome, "Koi, Sesshoumaru is here and he has something that he needs to explain to us. I need you to keep an open mind, ok? Can you do that for me?" Kagome looked up at him and nodded her head to reassure that she would be ok, but on the inside, she was far from it. Sesshoumaru sat down in the chair next to Sumi, which by this time he let her disguise drop.  
  
"Sumi, there are a great deal of things that needs to be explained. First, I think you need to know that I have a letter and so does Inuyasha from his mother. In both of them she asked us to refer our questions to you and that you would explain everything to us." He looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha then back to Sumi, "let's start from my letter shall we?"  
  
Dearest Sesshoumaru,  
I trust that since you are reading this letter Inuyasha will soon be twenty years old. Did you watch over him as you promised? Well I do not have much time left and there are so many things that I need to tell you both. On the day, that Inuyasha was born there was also a girl child born to my best friend, Sumi. We had been childhood friend almost from birth. We made a pact that when we had children our first-born would be betrothed to each other should they be of opposite sex. Well we remembered the oath and our husband agreed that it was a good thing since they had become close as well. As the years went by some rebel youkai didn't agree with your father's ideas and began to plot against him and anyone who stood by his side. Your father wanted to send Inuyasha and me away to a safe place, but I did not want to leave my friend unprotected since her husband died for stand by your father. Therefore, I cast a spell to Sumi and her daughter 500 years into the future and setup a portal so that you could watch over them until it was time for my son to meet and wed.  
  
There is one other thing that I must say before I close this letter. I love my son very and if he should find some one to wed before his twentieth birthday then the engagement will be invalid. I do not wish for him to marry some one because he was honor bound to do so. The girl that was chosen for him is a special girl. She will love him for who he is and not for anything else. I know that I am not you r mother, but you are still a son to me and my wish is for you to take care of your brother. Without you, he will be all alone in the world. Please for me look out for and tell him I love him.  
  
Your loving Step-mother, Namikki  
  
When Sesshoumaru finished, Inuyasha then read his letter and that is when Sumi nearly fell off her chair. She began to remember things that happen in the past. She knew why she had felt so at ease with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. She had been like a second mother to them so long ago. This whole time Kagome had sat quietly beside Inuyasha. She had not moved or uttered a single word; she just sat there putting all the pieces of the puzzle together. However, something was still missing, she couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew something wasn't right. She turned to her mother and asked very quietly, "who are you really?"  
  
***AN: I could be mean and let you find out later, but you people have been patient with me so I'll continue writing. ***  
  
Sumi looked at her daughter not really knowing where to start decided to start with the letter to Sesshoumaru. "Well Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru I can only recall bits and pieces right now, but from what I can remember I use to be best friend with you r mother Inuyasha. We grew up in a small village I'm not quite sure where. We were both trained to be mikos so that's where some your energy come from, Kag. We did make a pact that when we had children that they would get married later on when they were old enough to. You and Inuyasha were born on the same day practically at the same time. You had been almost inseparable since you could walk. I remember that there was a war between some of the youkai because of what your father believed," she said as she looked from Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru. "I was told that I had to leave and I remember waking up in the future married and pregnant. I was told that I had fainted due to the stress of my pregnancy. So could either one of you fill in the blanks for us."  
  
"No, but I'm sure Inuyasha and Kagome both have some questions that needs to be addressed. First, just let me say that there was another letter that I hand delivered my self to Keade. She will most likely have more of the story, but for now we will answer what we can."  
  
Kagome didn't know what to ask first, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "So let me get this straight you mean to tell me that Inuyasha are already engaged to be married before yesterday and we have known each other for over 500 hundred years. I'm not Kikyo's reincarnation even though we favor a little, ok well a lot, and on top of everything that he has been through he was lucky enough to find me after all of this time. You said that's not the whole story that Keade knows more or she holds the last clue as to what is really going on."  
  
"My mother said for you to take care of me, then why did do you leave me alone. Why did you keep trying to kill, to kill Kagome? If you really loved me when we were young, why did you change? What did I do that could have made you turn on me? WHY?" With each passing moment Inuyasha's voice got louder and stronger. He couldn't believe that his brother ever loved him with everything that he had to do just to survive. It was impossible.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his younger brother. He knew it was going to happen one day that he was going to have to answer his questions; he was just hoping that he would have had much more time to understand everything that happened in the past.  
  
"Well," he began, "I did care for you when we're younger. Was upset that father had given you a more powerful sword than he had given me. Do you remember the food you hunted for when you were smaller, I herded them your way. All the nights you slept at the foot of trees until you were strong enough to climb the trees, I was there to watch over you. Every step of the way until you were old enough to care for yourself, I was there to make sure you survived. When I understood why you were given the Tetsuseiga and I saw how much you were improving each time we fought, I decided to use that time as training. If you were going to keep that sword and protect your mate then I had to make sure you knew how to use it properly. Yes, I knew almost from the beginning that she was your mate. With out even knowing what you were doing you had started the courtship part of the mating ritual."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him as if he had grown two heads. And before Kagome could stop her self she said, "who are you and what have you done with Fluffy?"  
  
For the first time since to conversation had begun the mood had lighten and everyone including Fluffy laughed.  
  
"It has been a long time since I have heard the nick name you once called me. I see that some of your memory has started to return; right now, we must speak of the training that you will have to go through. I promise that as time passes we will speak on these things again. You have a lot to think about and much more to do in order to be mated by his twentieth birthday. You are still the chosen one, but in light of this new information and what I will need to tell you both about the last few steps, you will need to take this time to think about everything. Inuyasha your training will be easy compared to Kagome's. You will stay here and learn how to cook, clean, balance a checkbook, and how to be a father and husband. Before you object to anything, you will need to know how to survive in this era. Kagome has learned the basics of how to survive in our time; it is only fair to do the same for her. You will be will Sumi and I am sure that she will tell you more about your mother as she remembers. Kagome, your training will be done in the feudal era with Keade and me. You will need to improve on your miko skills and I will teach you how to be a Lady of the Western Lands. Not only will you know how to use your bow and arrows in a fight, but also you will be adept in hand-to-hand combat. In order for you to survive, you will need to have youkai blood on you. This is only to speed up to healing process at first, later to be able to have pups. Without it your body will fight to kill them, as is its nature, but with Inuyasha's or my blood your body will accept them. You could do part of the mating ritual with Inuyasha to get the blood or you could do a blood bond with me. The only draw back to that would be that you have to do it again with Inuyasha since you will be his mate. In the blood bond, you would be under my protection and most would see you as my intended, but with Inuyasha everything is the same except he will feel everything that you feel and vice versa. This will strengthen both of you as far as emotionally and mentally, this also part of the training. There is more to it, but I do not know what it is. That may be the part of both of your past that lies with Keade."  
  
As Sesshoumaru stood to leave with Sumi, he turned back to the stunned couple and said, "Enjoy the rest of your vacation. We shall return for your answer in two weeks time. That should be enough time to think about all that you have been told and to make a decision. Until then take care." With that, they left the couple to think about their past, present and future.  
  
Ok people I have kept you waiting long enough. I hope this lives up to what you have been expecting. Next, I'll have some more on Sango and Miroku. You'll be surprised to find out what part they play in all of this. Does any one what me to have Sesshoumaru fall for a new character let me know. I had planned on using Rin, she will be old enough for him to mate in a few months. In this fic, she may still be small, but she is a lot older than she looks. Also coming up soon I'll tell you why Kagome, Sumi and Souta have aged so slowly. So please read and review, it makes feel good that so many people are reading this. This story has taken on a life of its own. And I'm having fun trying to come up with some thing new. 


	7. Hey don’t you think I’m going to need so...

I am sorry I took so long to get this chapter posted. I had a hard time trying to figure out who to write about next. Since so many have emailed me to continue with Inuyasha and Kagome, I hope this chapter will be ok. I think I have lost count as to what chapter we're suppose to be on, but no matter here is the next chapter. In this chapter, I have skipped to the end of the first week that they had decided on. Don't worry we will be coming back to the island, but for now let just say that they had a ball, ok?  
  
Inuyasha's Summer Vacation Hey don't you think I'm going to need some of that?!?  
  
After a week of enjoying the island and some much needed alone time the couple walked out on the back terrace to watch the sunset.  
  
"Well we need to let Sesshoumaru know what our plans will be, but something still troubles me. Something that I don't quite understand. If the jewel was burned with Kikyo's body then how did I end up with it?" Kagome asked. She leaned back against Inuyasha as they sat on one of the chaise lounge on the terrace.  
  
"Sesshoumaru said that there was another letter that should have some more to this mystery. Kagome, I don't remember you at all when we were younger. I can't believe that this whole time it was you that I searched for. Why did you have to leave me? What is the deal with the letter my mother wrote? It was as if she knew we would meet up someday. However, the thing that got me is she said that you were like me."  
  
Let's not worry about that until the time comes. We'll have some more answers as soon as we talk to Keade. For now let's just enjoy our last night before this training thing starts."  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha started. 'She still wants to be with me, knowing part of what she has to go through just to be with me.' "Kagome, you uh, you still want to be my mate even though we don't know everything about our past. But why?"  
  
"You baka Inu, of course, I still want to be with you. I really didn't know much about your past anyway. And just because I don't know what's going on now doesn't change my feelings for you."  
  
Inuyasha hugged her to him, breathing in her scent of cucumber melon. "Thank you Koi, thank you," he whispered. He felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders and his heart. It was like this moment made his whole life worth living. Everything he had done to get to this point was just something that had to be done. Now the woman that loved him for him self was willing to go through what ever it took to be with him. He never had them feelings for Kikyo. He had never wanted to consider getting help from his brother even if it meant understanding the whole mating process, but for Kagome he was willing to make a deal with the devil him self for her to be with him forever.  
  
As they sat watching the last of the pinks, reds, and yellows of the evening sky, Cecil walked up behind them.  
  
"Master Kira Inutachi is here to see you Master Inuyasha."  
  
"Why don't you come and sit down with us Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked as she tried to stand. Inuyasha gave her a little warning growl for not to move. He was comfortable with her sitting where she was. She sat back against him and tried to be as hospitable as possible from her position in Inuyasha's lap. Sesshoumaru watched his brother and mate to be. 'I can't believe that he has come of age.' Sesshoumaru thought back to the times when he had seen Inuyasha fight for some thing to eat, a place to sleep or just to be accepted by any one. He sat in the chair next to the one they were occupying.  
  
"So have you come to a decision yet or do you need more time."  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and then to Sesshoumaru and said, "No we're ready to go to the next step. The sooner we start our training the sooner with can be together. Nevertheless, there are some questions that we would like answered. Like who am I really, why did I have to jewel inside of me and will this training kill me?"  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had to smile at the way she was openly asking things to be explained without making it seem like Inuyasha was the one that wanted to know. Both thought that she indeed was to right person to be Inuyasha's mate.  
  
"Well, I don't know who you are, I don't know why you had to jewel and no the training will not kill you. That is the reason why you have to have some of Inuyasha's blood. In order for you to endure the trials, you will need it. There is an up side to this process. It will take a week in order for us to see if your body will accept his blood. During this time, you will form a bond with other. While you are with me Kagome, Inuyasha will feel every pain you feel, every emotion you feel, even every though that you think. This will be used in a way to comfort you when you need it, to encourage you to go on when you feel like giving up and most important to let you know that you are not alone in this that he is going through every thin that you are. So yes, he will know how you feel.  
  
I think it would be better for the both of you if I did not tell you what each step entailed until you are ready to reach the next phase. This way you will concentrate more on your training and strengthening the bond more so than what is going to happen during the next phase of the ceremony."  
  
Inuyasha grunted, but Kagome nodded in agreement. There were so many other things that was going on that worrying about something before hand wasn't going to help. What she wanted to know right now was what the first step was. She had been thinking about whom she was and what this new information meant to her that she never even thought about the first step in the mating ceremony. It was almost as if Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha could read her mind.  
  
Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru and asked, "Did you bring everything we need to get things started?"  
  
"Hai, I thought that even with some of your questions still being unanswered you both still wanted to do this as soon as possible." Then he looked at Kagome and smiled. She had a small frown on her face even though she tried to act nonchalant.  
  
"Kagome do you have any questions before we start the mating ceremony? If you are worried about the pain, I will not lie to you. Yes you will feel very little pain, but it will be nothing more than a pin prick." When he said this, she visibly relaxed against Inuyasha. She shook her head saying no that she didn't have any questions yet. Nevertheless, Inuyasha did have one. Even though he never turned to face his brother, he did let out a concern of his own for Kagome.  
  
"After we do the blood bond how long will it be before we can start training? I know that I'm use to human blood being in my system, but how will my blood affect Kagome?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up, turned to the couple and beckoned them to follow him. As they walked into the house through the dining room they notice how quiet the place was. Sesshoumaru led them to one of the unoccupied bedrooms on the first floor. He told Kagome to go change into the kimono that was hanging in the bathroom. When she left, he then turned to Inuyasha and handed him a kimono to change into. As Inuyasha changed, Sesshoumaru went about the room lighting candles and turning out the lights, he spoke to him.  
  
"Inuyasha it will be up to you as to how you want to do this. You could both cut both your hands and bind them together, or you could just mark her with intent to claim. If you choose to first one then you will leave her open to any other males that would try to claim her, but by choosing the second will for the most part keep them at bay for the next six months. Choosing either way may have certain side effects that even I do not know of. You would need to stay here for another week in order for her to use to the changes her body will go through."  
  
When Kagome came out of the bathroom, she was wearing a red kimono outlined in black with her name written in Japanese on the front. She had let her hair down so that it made her look like she was ready for bed more so than to start a mating ritual. Inuyasha's was the same as hers, but his was black with red outlining. Both had a large dog embroidered on the back that looked very much like Inuyasha's father in his true demon form.  
  
Sesshoumaru instructed them to sit on the bed facing one arms length away from each other. He then walked over to the dresser and picked up a small dagger about the size of a pen, a red and black cloth, one medium size cup, two smaller cups and a small bottle of sake, and a pot of green tea. He placed all of the items on a trey and returned to the bedside. He placed the trey between them and then knelt down beside the bed so that he was about eye level with them. He did this more to put them at ease. Inuyasha told Kagome what Sesshoumaru had told him while she was in the bathroom. She listened to his voice as he spoke and let her mind wander. As far as she was concerned she had made her decision to be with him along time ago so what he was saying now really didn't matter to her. She looked deep into his eyes and wondered if their children would have his eyes. She smiled inwardly at this and then looked up at his ears and wished that they would have to ears too. She had been so caught up in her fantasy that she almost didn't hear Inuyasha ask her how did she want to proceed.  
  
"What ever you think is best. If there is a traditional way to do this and that is what you prefer then I will follow your lead. I don't wish to change some thing that is so important to you," she said with a nod. She hoped that she had given the right answer to the question and vowed from then on to pay more attention to what was going on and save the daydreaming for another time.  
  
While Inuyasha was explaining things to Kagome, he had been pouring sake into two of the small cups and set the teapot on a warmer to keep it warm until it was needed.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome this is the first step in the mating ceremony." Handing them each a cup he said, "First you will share in good fortune which the sake represents." Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, drank the sour liquid and then turned the cups down on the trey in front of them. Taking Kagome's hand and with a flick of his wrist he made a small cut in the palm of Kagome's hand with the dagger that was on the trey. He cut hers first, so that Inuyasha's wound wouldn't close before he got to her. He in turn did the same with Inuyasha's hand making his just a little deeper. As the blood poured out of their palms, he held their hand over the last cup and let it fill a quarter of the way mixing their blood together. Kagome watched in fascination until she realized that this cup was larger than the ones they had just used.  
  
"Hey don't you think I'm going to need some of that?!?"  
  
Not bothering to answer her question, Sesshoumaru quickly wrapped cloth around their hands and nodded for Inuyasha to state his claim to Kagome.  
  
"On this night, I Inuyasha Inutachi, state my claim on one Kagome Higurashi as my life long mate." He intertwined his fingers with hers and nodded his head to signal for her to state her claim.  
  
"On this night, I Kagome Higurashi state my claim on one Inuyasha Inutachi as my life long mate." She smiled as she saw that Inuyasha relaxed and released the air in his lungs. Before she had said a word, he looked as if he was afraid that she would reject him even as they were performing the ceremony. To put him more at ease she said quietly, "I meant what I said; I will always stand by your side. I will never leave you." (Remember she said this after she decided to stay with him in episode 48 or 49). She gave his hand a small squeeze just for added measure.  
  
Sesshoumaru filled the cup the rest of the way with the green tea and told them that once they drank it, it would be the end of this phase and that Inuyasha would need to watch Kagome during the night for any and all changes she might have. After they finished they laid down facing each other on the bed, their hand still tied together. Inuyasha laid his arm across her waist, Kagome put her hand over his heart, and the two drifted off into a light sleep.  
  
Sesshoumaru blew out the candles and walked out of the room to let them have some privacy. He had no doubt that Kagome would make a transformation before morning, but he wanted to be there to answer whatever questions that they may have when they awoke. He went up stairs and took the first room he came to for the night and waited to see what the morning would bring.  
  
I hope you like this chapter. It has taken me so long to finally get it to the point where I though you might enjoy it. I think in the next chapter I'll let Sumi meet Sango and Miroku. It might be fun to see how they react to her. Maybe she can get away with planning another wedding for the unsuspecting couple. I need to know if you want me to have Kagome and Rin train together. This way I could set it up so that when the time comes Rin will be ready to mate with Sesshoumaru. On the other hand, do you want me to make up some one for Sesshoumaru? I thought about making it seem like he and Sumi would be together, but that would make the fic too weird even for me.  
  
I have a few fics that I would like to suggest you read:  
  
Turn of event by Bear5 Angel's Voice, Hanyo's Eyes by mihoyonagi Decisions of the Heart by MoonsRain Bloodfang by sol-li  
  
These are just some of my favs.  
  
You know the drill read and review.  
  
Ladykaa28  
  
Ja ne 


	8. A Window to the Past Part 1

Inuyasha's Summer Vacation  
  
A Window to the Past - Part 1  
  
While Inuyasha and Kagome slept for the next two days, Sesshoumaru decided to go to Keade's village for some answers to his questions. There wasn't much that he could do until they awaken anyway and he was sure that they would be looking for some answers, too. Kagome wouldn't be showing any signs of transformations of any sort for 48 hrs, so going to Keade wouldn't be too far away with his mode of transportation.  
  
"Cecil, if either of them wake up please send word to me. I'll be at Keade's," Sesshoumaru said as he walked out the door not waiting for Cecil's response.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Sumi had made a quick trip home. She had to get Souta ready for summer camp and grandpa off on his 'pilgrimage'. Actually, the so-called pilgrimage was just a cover for Ji-chan to get together with other shrine owners to take a three-month trip during the summer to some beach resort. Basically, a bunch of dirty old men watching girls run around in nothing more than a few bits of string and scrapes of cloth.  
  
By the end of the week, she had Souta off to a camp in the U.S. She had to make sure that it was far enough away so that it would be harder for him to call home saying that he wanted her to com and pick him up before she was ready for him to come back. Ji-chan was off to Ft. Lauderdale, FL saying something about bathing beauties. She packed a bag for Shippou as if he was a baby (extra change of clothes some toys, snacks and coloring books with some crayons) and went to the well house.  
  
"Shippou dear, we're going to see Mrs. Keade and I want you to be on you r best behavior for grandma, ok. If you're a good boy I have some candy for you, but ONLY if you're good."  
  
Shippou nodded excitedly, he would do anything to get candy. "Hai, grandma I'll be good I promise."  
  
Satisfied that she still could handle children they jumped into the well and landed in the past. For all her planning, she didn't think about how she was going to get out of the well. Shippou jumped off her shoulder and said that he would go get one of the villagers to help her out. When he reached the top of the well, he was met by a certain Inu youkai. He growled at first, but then he just watched in horror as Sesshoumaru jumped down into the well. However, after a few seconds he was back beside Shippou with Sumi in his arms.  
  
"How did you know that I would be here today," Sumi asked as they walked to the village.  
  
"I didn't know you were coming today, but I was on my way to get some answer from the old woman and I just happen to smell your scent as I was passing."  
  
Keade was in her hut when they arrived. She beckoned them to come in and have some tea with her. She was a little shocked to see Sesshoumaru with Sumi and the little kitsune, but knew that they would have to meet soon. It was already planned out as to what was going to happen, but to get the players to accept one another was something she was hoping would delay the process. As she put a pot for water on for tea, she watched the older two. 'They seem to like each other as if they were old friends. I will have to ask about this later but for now, I think we should talk about the future of the young ones'  
  
"Sango and Miroku should be back some time this afternoon you can meet them then, Sumi. But you have a few questions that you would like answered, don't you?"  
  
"Hai, Mrs. Keade, I do first why are you not surprised to see me? Why does this place feel so familiar? And do you have any answers about what is going on here?"  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing he just sat sipping on the tea he was offered. Sumi sent Shippou out side to play with the children in the village so that he would be out of the way. Then she sat next to Sesshoumaru and fussed over him as if he was one of her children. She couldn't understand why, but she just had a feeling that it was something that she use to do. Sess did nothing as he allowed her fussing hands. The more time he spent with her the more he remembered of his past. The one thing that was bothering him, not that he would let any one know, was why couldn't they remember much of their past. Bits and pieces of it yes, but the whole picture was like a jig saw puzzle with a lot of black spots in his mind.  
  
"Well you may call me Keade first of all and you might as well get comfortable, because what I have to say might take a while. As you know Kagome is a miko, which is from your side of the family, and what you do not remember is that your husband was a great demon lord. This is how it all started:  
  
Ookami and Inutaishi were friends for a long time. They had been friends from childhood. Inutaishi was the lord of the western lands and Ookami was the leader of the wolf clan as well as captain of the guard. One day a few of the villages west of the castle had been attacked by some rogue youkai, Kami and Inu went to help. By the time the battle was over, there was only two people left, both mikos.  
  
Ok peeps, I'm going to leave it right here. Tell me what you think. You know the drill!!! R&R 


	9. A Window to the Past Part 2

For those of you who have already read this chapter please re-read it, I have made a few changes and the story continues. To answer a question yes Kagome is a hanyou, but I think you will like what kind she turns out to be. I maybe jumping just a little ahead of myself, but just want you to know that you find out in a few chapters I think why Sesshoumaru is so protective of Rin.  
  
Inuyasha's Summer Vacation  
  
A Window to the Past - Part 2  
  
Last time  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome are out cold, Ji-chan and his group of dirty old men are in Fl, Souta is some at camp in the US, Sango and Miroku are on their way back to Keade's village while Sumi and Shippou met up with Sesshoumaru and are being told stories of the past.  
  
Continuing her story Keade told them about these two young mikos and the youkai who loved them.  
  
Both were beautiful with long, wavy, black hair, brown eyes and flawless cream-colored skin. Namikki was a very quiet, but she was full of life. She caught the attention of the great dog demon. Sumi was very talkative and just bubbling with energy. They had been sent to the village to train with the priestess of that village. They had been there since the age of five. When the village was attacked, they had just about finished their training so they were hidden in a closet and told not to make a sound.  
  
Both of the women were taken back to the castle. Being that one of the other villages that had been attacked was their home they had nowhere to go, neither demon was could bear to part with them. As time past the four soon became close and later mates. The young women agreed that when they gave birth to their first-born that they would be betrothed and later married thus joining the two families.  
  
Inutaishi already had a son, Sesshoumaru. He had never mated Sesshoumaru's mother, it had been a spring fling and he never knew that she was pregnant until one day the child was left at the castle gates. By the time Inu found her to ask her why she hadn't let him know sooner it was too late she was dead. He never knew it he had any real feelings for her, but out of respect that she was the mother of his child he gave her a proper burial. Sesshoumaru was heir to his lands, but when Inuyasha was born, he decided to divide his land in half so that both sons would have equal shares. He also had swords made for each of them.  
  
Kami and Sumi had a girl child the same day that Inuyasha was born only a year later and named her Kagome. Being that they were the only two hanyou in the land, these two were deemed as special, and sign as the start of a new order. This was sign that youkai and humans could live in peace and harmony.  
  
Both sets of parents decided to hold a betrothal ceremony when Kagome was six months old. Over the next six months after the ceremony as they grew, they were inseparable along with their protector Sesshoumaru. Little did the families know that trouble was brewing right under their nose, it was close. There were a few youkai that didn't like humans at all then there were others that could tolerate humans as long as they stayed where they belonged. far beneath them. It was one thing to come into their home as slaves, but it was another to let them think that they were on the same level as a youkai. Now there was a new breed, it was just too much to handle.  
  
By the time Inuyasha was two and Kagome was one, all the youkai who hated the idea of demons with humans, started to revolt. It wasn't safe for the women and children to stay in the castle. Inutaishi sent Inuyasha and Namikki to his castle in the middle of a secluded lake and he told her cast a spell to hide it from view. Sumi and Kagome were sent to the village that Kikyo was living in with her mother at the time.  
  
Kikyo was three at this time so upon meeting the new little girl she was happy to have a new little playmate. (I know Kikyo being happy is hard to believe. Well in my fic for now she is.) Namikki helped Sumi cast a spell on herself and Kagome to hide their scent as well as change their appearance. So to everyone in the village they were just two people wandering looking for a new place to live because of their village being destroyed.  
  
"Kaggie come play with me."  
  
"K Kiki," said a little Kagome as she ran to play by the river with Kikyo and her mother.  
  
Tsuki, Kikyo's mom watched Kagome while Sumi continued with her training as a priestess. Kagome was adjusting to her new life very well. She didn't know what was going on, but she had someone to play with so she didn't think about the little Inu hanyou that was very much missing his partner in crime. Kagome was with Tsuki so much that most of the village was saying that Kagome could past for Kikyo's twin if she had been the same age. They had been in the village for at least a good four months when one day Sumi was sent word through her link with Kami that things were getting out of hand, that he would need for her and Kagome to go farther away, and that he would send word when he would come for them.  
  
"Tell Kagome that I love her and to be good until we are once again together. I love you Sumi and we will be together before to long. I promise."  
  
"Just be careful Kami and hurry, please."  
  
Sumi thought it would be a good idea to leave in the middle of the night that way she wouldn't have to explain why they had to leave and no one would try to stop her. Relying on her resent training Sumi was suppose to cast a spell that would cause the villager to forget that they were ever there, but some thing went wrong. Instead of her just erasing any traces of her self and Kagome, she mispronounced the incantation and sent them five hundred years into the future. There were a few good things about the mistake she made, one was that Namikki knew of the mistake she made, though she could not fix it, she could still find away to help Kagome and Inuyasha meet again one day; and two Ookami would one day be able to see his family again. Sumi was trying to do two spells at once and in her haste she did erase everyone memory in the feudal era to include her mate, well everyone that is except Namikki who was a more powerful miko than Sumi. Sumi was also suppose to send Kagome and herself to some where safe, but close enough to her mate so that she still felt safe. Instead, they stayed in the village just in a different and safer time.  
  
As for Inuyasha, the betrothal had not been called off just an added clause to insure that Kagome at least got a chance to meet Inuyasha in the future should things work the way she was planning them. Namikki got to work and cast a spell that would allow any Inu youkai to pass through to the future. It would go into affect when the fighting was over and there was some tolerance of peace between humans and youkai. After the war finally ended about two months later most of the youkai that had started the revolt had been killed or mortally wounded and would not last through the night. However, with the ones that lay dying on the battlefield was Inutaishi and his best friend Ookami. Inu called to his son and made him promise to look after his brother, stepmother and the family best friend and comrade. Ookami had died just minutes before and he asked Inu to watch over his family for him. Not wanting to deny a dying man his last wish because he knew he would never see his family again either he agreed. Thus passing on the last minute instructions to his son, he took his last breath and joined his friend in the after life.  
  
Namikki moved herself and Inuyasha to a hut just outside of the castle hidden in the forest for one to protect her son and this way she felt that she could keep an eye on her best friend and her daughter.  
  
Keade finished telling them what she knew of Kikyo and Inuyasha's history, and sipped her tea quietly.  
  
Meanwhile in a clearing not too far from the village:  
  
"My dear Sango, what will we tell Kagome and Inuyasha? Surely they will be hurt if we wait too long to tell them that we are going to be married."  
  
"We'll tell them as soon as they get back from their vacation."  
  
Not only would they have news about a wedding, but also a baby was on the way.  
  
Ok, I need to know if you want this to be strictly a Kagome/Inuyasha fic or do you want me to add the other as well. If I do any lemons, they will be posted on Media Miner. Just let me know how I am doing. I'm not a writer so I really do need your help to let me know if I am doing ok. As long as the criticism is good, I don't mind reading it. I will make Sesshoumaru and Rin a couple and find out more about the relationship between all of them in later chapters. Since you all know about the what happened to Kikyo and Inuyasha already I won't go into that, that way I can jump ahead and start with Kagome's transformation, training for them both and why Rin was able to change Sesshoumaru.  
  
Do your duty! Read and Review!!!  
  
Ja ne 


	10. A New Breed

A New Breed  
  
Keade finished telling the first part of Inuyasha's and Kagome's history as Cecil walked into her hut.  
  
"As you asked sire, they will be awaking up in about three hour's time. If there is nothing else I shall take my leave and await your return."  
  
Cecil, we shall have guests staying at the villa tonight so make sure that there is enough room for everyone. Before you go back to the house, tell Rin to stay with them until we get there. Send Ah and Un back for Sumi and I. We have a little business with Lady Keade to complete and then we will be on our way."  
  
Cecil bowed out and Sesshoumaru turned to Keade. "Lady Keade, I have a request to ask of you. Kagome will need to continue her training as a miko, but I would also like Rin to train along with her. She is of the age that she will need to start looking for a mate." A flash of rage, possessiveness and something that Keade couldn't quite catch passed across his face before it returned to its emotionless state.  
  
'I think I will have to keep my eye on this youkai as I did for his brother. The two maybe different because Inuyasha had a human mother, but they both share the same desires of their father,' Keade thought as she smiled into her cup of tea. 'There is still much to the story that I have yet to reveal, my lord. Time will only tell how right Namikki was in predicting the out come of both yours and Inuyasha's mates. Indeed, there is something special about both of them. Let's just hope that both of you can figure out what it is on your own.'  
  
"Sumi, please go and gather Shippou. We shall leave when Ah and Un arrive." Sesshoumaru then turned to Keade, "Lady Keade, Inuyasha and Kagome have completed the first part of the bonding ceremony. The rest of this week will be spent monitoring their transformation. With Kagome, being a hanyou like Inuyasha and then the sharing of blood, I do not know how things will go for them, but I will send Kagome and Rin to you in seven days. They did not sleep as long as I thought they would."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome have proven themselves as truly a remarkable pair. This will indeed be something to watch as they transform into their true form."  
  
This made Sesshoumaru look up at her in complete shock. He knew he had been thinking about Rin. Without trying, she had gotten under his skin. Every since he brought her back he felt that there was something about her that would not allow him to let her get hurt. He had tried to brush her off and push her away, but every passing day without even noticing he had placed her in the position as his mate to be, but he did not claim her as one. His scent was all over her, but only as her protector. 'This is not the time to think on this matter. I must return to Kagome and Inuyasha.' Promising himself that he would need to make a decision about Rin later, he pushed all those thoughts to the back of his mind.  
  
While Keade spoke with Sesshoumaru, Sumi was outside talking to Shippou.  
  
"Baa-san, I thought we were going to stay here. Where is okaa-san and Inuyasha?" The kit had not gotten use to calling Inuyasha otou-san just yet. Though he did stop with all of the other names he'd called him in the past. "Why is Sesshoumaru here?"  
  
Shippou, we are going to see Inuyasha and Kagome, but I need you to be good. Sesshoumaru is not as bad it he made himself out to be. He has been watching over them for the past few days. Shippou, Kagome and Inuyasha have under gone a few changes and will have to go through some training for the next few months before they get married and become mates." She didn't understand why she was not surprised by the stuff she was saying, but some how it just sounded right to her. "I will need your help little one. Inuyasha will do his training with me. I will need to make sure that he gets his high school diploma so that he can go to college." Sumi was caught up in her own little world about how she was going to have two doctors in the family and grandbabies with cute little dog-ears. If she played her cards right she could maybe convince Sesshoumaru to settle down with a nice girl and start a family of his own, maybe he would allow her to the grandmother to his children as well. 'I wonder if Sesshoumaru's pups will have ears like Inuyasha if he should mate with a human.' She enjoyed the visions in her head until she heard Shippou crying.  
  
You mean they are going to leave me?" Shippou cried. "But Kagome said that I could stay with her." The little kit's eyes watered. He had already lost one set of parents, he didn't know if he could stand to lose another. Sumi picked him up and carried him into the hut. She would have to wait until he calmed down to explain everything to him.  
  
Sumi was able to calm Shippou down a little by the time they were ready to leave. Miroku and Sango arrived at the same time as Aun. Sumi quickly explained everything to them and asked if they would like to see Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Just let me tell Keade that we are going with you so that she won't worry about us," Sango said as she went into the hut.  
  
Miroku and Sango rode on Kilala, Sumi and Shippou rode Aun while Sesshoumaru flew next to them. Even though Sumi explained everything she knew about the situation and said that they should trust Sesshoumaru, both Sango and Miroku kept their guard up. It didn't take long to reach the castle where they left the two headed dragon, Kilala transformed back to her smaller self as they walked to the edge of the forest behind the castle.  
  
Cecil greeted them as they entered the villa and showed everyone into the family room. Sesshoumaru went to the couple's room, where Rin was sitting on the window seat staring in amazement at Inuyasha and Kagome. Sesshoumaru was surprised to say the least because of the changes both Kagome and Inuyasha had made. (AN: I know I said that Kagome will get to pick his form later on, but I had a new idea that I think you will like better.)  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked as though they had switched hair color with each other. The only thing that was different about Kagome so far was that she had a fluffy black and white tail just like Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha still had his ears, but his hair and ears were completely black with white tips at the end of his hair and ears. Kagome was just the opposite of him and they both had claws. Sesshoumaru guessed that they would have fangs also. 'A new breed of youkai.' That is what his stepmother had said. 'Protect them, Sesshoumaru; they will need to survive in order for the prophecy to be fulfilled.' This thought kept running through Sesshoumaru's mind. Nevertheless, what did she mean by a new breed.  
  
Ok, I know it has been a looooooong time since I last updated, but I started working full time so I don't have as much free time as I use to. I hope I have answered some questions that you might have had. I know that if Kagome was a hanyou already then why did she need Inuyasha's blood. Simple true she was a hanyou by birth, but Inuyasha's bloodline by nature is a much stronger one. You will understand later why. No, she is not a wolf youkai, that was just her father's name. Things were messed up when Sumi tried to make the people forget about her and Kagome being there village, that's the reason Kagome knew Kikyo. Why they look so much alike is because there cousins. Well it is kind of complicated to sort out and it would take away from the story line, but to ease the mind of the person who asked they were cousins. Kikyo was not suppose to have the jewel, but we get to that later.  
  
Keep on reviewing and giving me ideas. I will give you credit for whatever you give me. If I have used anyone idea and have not given you credit for your work please let me know. It was not intentional; it is just that some of the fics I have read helped me out of my writer's block if that is what you want to call it.  
  
Enjoy! Ja ne 


	11. And so it begins

And so it begins.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to wake up. Nothing felt different about him, but he wondered why Rin and Sesshoumaru were staring at him so strangely. Before he could ask what was wrong, Kagome called out to him. He turned to see if she was awake, and everyone in the room smile at the look of peace on her still sleeping face. Inuyasha then turned back to Sesshoumaru, he needed and wanted answers to the questions he had flying around in his head. Questions that he knew Kagome would want answers to, but he didn't want to leave Kagome's side just yet.  
  
"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru began, "there are many things for us to discuss. The pack has grown larger than just the two of us; you have done our family a great honor. Father would have been proud. You have gone through a great deal, but the hardest test of endurance will be when she, [indicating Kagome,] will begin her training. As leader of this pack, I have decided to allow Rin to train with Kagome as well. When the time comes for her to choose a mate I do not wish her to choose one because she cannot defend herself and needs his protection, but only that he can and will provide for her as I have done."  
  
Rin had been in a world of her own during Sesshoumaru speech so she missed the pain that crossed his face as he thought of some other male claiming her as his own. Inuyasha however did not, and the only though he had was that he and his brother had much more in common than he had ever known. Kagome had heard the last part as well, but she kept her eyes closed as she listened to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha knew she was awake as her breathing had changed, but he had never seen this side of Sesshoumaru and it left him a bit surprised to say the least.  
  
The four sat in silence for what seemed to be hours before Kagome decided to let everyone know that she was up. Poking Inuyasha in his side she said to him, "Move over Inu, I can't breathe you're crushing me." Of course, his instincts told him to move she that she wouldn't be hurt, but his brain told him that she was laying more on him than the bed. Inuyasha rolled over, pinned her hands above her head with one of his hands, and started to tickle her with the other.  
  
"Crushing you am I? Well let's if you can breathe now." Kagome laughed until she cried and could barely catch her breath. "Do you yield Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as her gave her a chance to breathe. She shook her head no, but when Inuyasha started flexing his fingers quickly changed her answer.  
  
"If you two have finished playing we need to discuss what has happened to you and then what will be the next step." Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to the sitting area on the right side of the room and took a seat on one of the love seats. Rin sat down next to him while Kagome and Inuyasha sat across from them and in front of the big mirror.  
  
To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. She had always day dreamed of being a hanyou just like Inuyasha, but to see it was something that astounded her. Not to say that she was stuck on herself or anything of that nature, it was just that she could see the strength and power that she now had, her aura now had a slight blue tint around the edges. She looked over to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and saw that theirs was the same color as the one that surrounded hers. The only thing that was different was that Inuyasha had one that was just a little purple. She didn't know what it meant, but she would figure it out later for now she needed to pay attention to what was going on.  
  
Sesshoumaru had been patient with her and allowed her sometime to look at herself, but there where things that needed to be explained as soon as possible. Therefore, he cleared his throat to gain her attention.  
  
"Kagome," he started "as I have said before you both will need to train in order for you to survive in both times. Your mother has agreed to help Inuyasha and Keade has agreed to help also. I would like for Rin to train as well so we will perform a similar bonding ceremony that you and Inuyasha have done."  
  
When everyone looked at him as if he had grown another head, he raised hand to silence them before that could ask and answered with "it is a bond of a 'foster parent and child'. This way she will be more like Inuyasha and yourself."  
  
"Meaning she will be hanyou," Inuyasha stated as he watched his brother through his thick bangs. Sesshoumaru sensed that the conversation was not going as he had planned. It was not his intentions to make his brother feel like he was not worthy of their father's blood and make him feel like he was below him in front of his mate to be.  
  
"Inu, I will need you to perform the ceremony for myself and Rin, then find Sumi and have her start your training. There is much to do and we need to get started." He then turned to Kagome and Rin. "Kagome, you will start out training as a Lady of the Western Lands and Rin you will train with Keade with your bow. This is just the first step to see where we stand and how intense the will be."  
  
Sesshoumaru explained to Inuyasha what he needed to do with Kagome's help as far as the ceremony was concerned. What he didn't tell them was that by them (Kagome and Inuyasha) performing the ceremony it was the first step in taking their rightful place as royalty. He also left out the part that the blood bond would forever bond Rin to him. However, he did not show it on the out side Sesshoumaru cared more for Rin then just making sure, she was safe from all youkai. He was more like his brother than he himself thought. Rin had some way gotten under his skin and he could not allow another man to take her from him. Though she did have to choice of finding a mate she would remain his for all eternity.  
  
While Sesshoumaru was talking with Kagome, Inuyasha and Rin, Sumi was talking to Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Naraku had tricked everyone into fighting for him. But in the end it was a trick played on him that brought him down," Miroku said as Sumi stared at them wide-eyed. Kagome had told her that he was dead, but she never said told they had defeated him. She wasn't sure if she should have been happy that Kagome was the one that defeated him or upset for the very same reason. 'Well what's done is done and can't be undone. She is safe now and will soon be married.' She smiled and looked at the two sitting in front of her. She had watched as they told her of their background and then finding and joining Kagome and Inuyasha with their quest for the jewel shards. Every so often Sango would look at Miroku with a dazed look in her eye and Miroku had one of pride and adoration.  
  
"Well enough of that, he's gone and it's time get things going here. So. when is the wedding? How many people will be in the wedding party? Will it be a summer wedding or a winter one? Day or night? Here or in the past? Sango do you have everything you need for the wedding? Do you need help planning it?"  
  
Sumi shot so many questions at them at one time that they felt it would be easier trying to stop Inuyasha and Kouga from fighting over Kagome or trying to stop him from being, well Inuyasha. Sumi sat and listened as they answered her questions. She smiled as she envisioned the three weddings. Of course, Sango and Miroku's would be first, them being human there was no tradition or protocol that needed to be followed before they could marry. She was pretty sure that Sango would go for a modern wedding with all of the frills so she won't lose out on whatever Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would consider to be 'too human' for them.  
  
Oh, the grandchildren see would have. Not that Shippou didn't count, she just wanted more as she could get them to have. Guilt was such a wonderful thing when you were a mother. And they say that diamonds are a girl's best friend. Whoever said that must not have been a mother. Turning her attention back to the small group in front of her, she cleared her throat to get their attention back on the matter at hand.  
  
"Sango how well do you know Sesshoumaru and this girl Rin?"  
  
"Just that he used his sword to bring her back from death and since then she has been with him. Why?"  
  
"Well I have a plan just to see how close they really are. Don't worry about that "I will hill you for breathing the same air that I breathe" look from Sesshoumaru, that's just for show."  
  
While she told them of the plan of how to get Sesshoumaru to show his true feelings about Rin, Sango and Miroku didn't see that they were going to be much more involved with the plan then Sumi let on. Kagome came out of the room with Rin and greeted every one. She told them that she was all right and that they were still working out the details on how the training was suppose to go and when it was suppose to start.  
  
Later that night Inuyasha performed that same type of ceremony for Sesshoumaru and Rin. After ward, he showed everyone to a room and then he and Kagome sat and watched over the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands. Inuyasha sat on the cough in the sitting area of the room with his arms around Kagome as she sat in his lap. He was thinking about everything they had been through over the past three years and how after everything that happened to him he wouldn't change a single thing at this moment. Tomorrow will be the beginning of the much-awaited training and the continuation of the Great Inu youkai line. And it begins with neither brother knowing what the future held for them.  
  
Ok you guys if you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask. I'll answer them to the best of my ability with out giving too much of the story way. Please remember that this is an AU fic so something will not completely follow the anime or manga. Your questions just may have an effect on the storyline. I do have a question for you please let me know in your reviews. Who should I introduce into the story next? Everyone will be in the fic that has not been killed or maybe at a later date brought back. No, Naraku will not be back, but a new enemy will show up. I don't who just yet so any one who ever dreamed of playing a villain let me know. This may be your fifteen minutes of fame. You would definitely have to give me a description of them and mostly likely, I'll let you write your own part in the story. We'll have to see. Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, I had to rewrite it so many times. It's not what I planned write, but hopefully you like it. I hope that this is a little better for those would have a problem with the way it was written earlier. This is my first lemon so please be patient with me. It will be posted on mm.org under the same title. It's a toss up between Kagome and Inuyasha or Sango and Miroku. Please let me know which one you what first. About the neko youkai, I like the way I spell her name. It's different and it doesn't take away from the story, don't forget that this is an au so everything will not follow this story line. If anyone would like to be a beta reader for me, please let me know. I do a spell/grammar check before I post a chapter, but sometimes I make a mistake. 


	12. All that from such a simple kiss

All that from such a simple kiss  
  
Last time.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the cough in the sitting area of the room with his arms around Kagome as she sat in his lap. He was thinking about everything they had been through over the past three years and how after everything that happened to him he wouldn't change a single thing at this moment.  
  
He sat thinking about how much the woman in his lap had changed his life for the better. He did the one thing that would probably make her upset, but couldn't help it.  
  
"Kagome, before you get upset with me, just hear me out. I know that you don't like the fact that I compare you to Kikyo, but I need you to understand how I really feel about you. Yes, you do favor her in looks, but that is where the likeness ends. She was cold, showed no emotions as far as truly being happy. She never could accept me for who I really am. However, you from the very beginning saw the real me. To you I'm not as worthless as everyone says. You have shown me that I don't need to be a full demon to be strong, feared or even respected. You have shown me that even though I cannot remember much about my parents that they are very much with me every day. That I have the best of both worlds. As a hanyou not only do I have the strength of my father and the compassion of my mother, but also the precious gift my mother gave me that once a month I'm able to see her face just as I'm able to see my father's the rest of the month."  
  
He looked over to his brother and sighed. He wasn't sure how long it would take for the bonding to be completed, but he felt sure that they had enough time to take a walk in the garden.  
  
"Kagome," he said as he started to stand up, "come with me." Taking her hand, he walked past the bed, out to the hall and closed the door as quietly as possible before walking the short distance to the top of the staircase. Kagome couldn't help but wonder where he was taking her. Nevertheless, for some reason she remained quiet as she followed his lead and walked down stairs and out to the garden.  
  
Once they reached to middle of the garden Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "This is it, this is your last chance to back out if you don't want to be with me, but I just wanted you to know that my feelings for you have not changed. I love you with everything that I am. I just want to make sure that once I mark you as my mate it is for all eternity. I."  
  
Kagome put her fingers up to his lips to stop him from rambling on. "Inuyasha, I have loved you from the very beginning. My spirit was drawn to you. Yes I want to spend to rest of my life with you and to bear your pups," she said as she gave him one of Miroku's lecherous grins and looked at him with her now soft hazel eyes, "but you need to stop thinking that I'll leave you at a drop of a hat. I said yes because I wanted not because I felt pity for you, or that I didn't want to be alone. That's what Kikyo wanted, someone to share her misery with not some one to love and cherish for who he is. I want some one who's not afraid to live life to it's fullest, some one who will make me angry one minute and then turn around and be the sweetest, kindest, noblest man that you know. Of course he would have to have the cutest little dog ears on top of his head if he truly wanted me to be happy with him." She watched his face turn a nice shade of pink while she spoke the last part, but never once did he every take his eyes off hers.  
  
He cradled her face between his palms and kissed each feature. Starting with her temple, his lips softly worked their way across her forehead. He kissed each eyelid, then her cheekbones in turn. He even dropped quick, funny kisses on her nose. He kissed her chin. Then her mouth. His lips opened over hers possessively, and she gave no thought to not parting hers. His tongue slid along her lower lip, testing and tasting.  
  
"Inuyasha," she cried softly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"That tickles."  
  
His laugh was soft puffs of air against her lips. "Does it?"  
  
He sampled the sleek inner lining of her lips. He dragged his tongue along the rows of straight white teeth, and then pushed it into the silky hollow of her mouth. His arms closed around her tightly. He snuggled his body against hers, unable to get close enough. Kagome's body seeming to have a mind of it's own, responded to his in kind as she slid her arms up around his neck.  
  
"I want to touch you tonight," he rasped as one hand worked its way between their bodies and began undoing the buttons of her shirt.  
  
'I should stop this,' her mind screamed, but her body was unwilling to listen. Her breasts ached for his touch. It was insanity, but she was weary of always being sane.  
  
When all the buttons were unfastened, he slid his hand into her shirt and covered the swell of her breast with his palm. He pressed it lovingly. "Oh, you feel so good," he said against her lips. "Soft and full, perfect. I can't wait to see you. Kiss you here." He took her mouth again, making love to it with his tongue while his thumb stroked her nipple to a tight bead of desire. Then the other breast was treated to the same sensual torment.  
  
An ache grew inside her, winding tighter and tighter, until she thought she'd die a glorious death from the pressure. Her soul yearned for fulfillment as much as her body craved it.  
  
When Inuyasha's hand glided down over her rib cage, over her belly, and touched the point of her delta, she uttered a strangled cry and clutched at him shamefully.  
  
"I know, I know," he whispered urgently in her ear, his breath hot and fervent. He removed his hand and cupped her chin with it. "I want to be inside you so bad I can't stand it, but I want everything to be perfect the first time." Gradually he pulled away from her. Her cheeks were fevered with arousal and shame. From the first moment, she realized she loved him; he had exercised some strange power over her. Around him, she didn't even recognize herself anymore.  
  
He rebuttoned her shirt, and then tilted her head up with a finger beneath her chin. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I think so," she said with a shaky smile.  
  
"You'll be ready to start tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll be ready."  
  
He gave one more quick little kiss, grabbed her hand and started back for the room in which Sesshoumaru and Rin were sleeping. He felt certain that no matter what training he had to endure it would be well worth it if at the end Kagome would be his prize.  
  
Ok tell me what you think. This is my first lime. I wasn't quite sure about it, but this should show you where everything is leading as far as the couples go. No one has asked yet, which is very surprising, but Sango and Miroku don't know about the baby yet. Sesshoumaru does, but he wants to wait and see what part of the training she will be a part of before making it known to them. If it is teaching defense then he'll make sure that she doesn't over do it, but of course, he would like to see how Inuyasha would be able to handle a pregnant female. You know as well as I do, that there's a part of Sir Fluffy that we enjoy so much. We can't take all of the meanness (yes I like this word) out of him, now can we?  
  
I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed me so far. I am not the best writer, but I have been trying to get better. Please continue to review and criticize, as long as it is constructive I'll take what you have to say to heart. For all of you who want a lemon to be written you'll just have to wait a little while longer. I'm working on it. This chapter was just a test to see if I could spice it up a little. If you like then, I'll need you to either e-mail at Ladykaa28@aol.com or write a review.  
  
I'm thinking about changing the title of this fic, but I don't have any names as of yet. Please let me know if you want it to stay the same or if you have some suggestions.  
  
Love ya lots. Gotta go!  
  
Ja ne. 


	13. Things are not always what they seem

Inuyasha's Summer Vacation  
  
Things are not always what they seem  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stopped by the kitchen on their way back to the room. It was like something off a TV sitcom. As soon as they, entered items just started appearing out of nowhere. All you had to do was think of what you wanted and it would appear. Of course, Inuyasha had ramen while Kagome much to her surprise ate as much as he did of oden.  
  
"Mou, Inuyasha, what do you think we are now? I know that now with everything that has happened we are not who we once were before."  
  
Inuyasha, finishing off his fifth bowl of chicken flavored ramen, sat back and thought for a moment. "Kagome, I'm not quite sure, but I still have all my senses intact. We both have a tail now and we have markings like Sesshoumaru, but I feel that there's something else there. I can't put my finger on it."  
  
"Maybe it is because who you are has finally been awakened," a voice spoke so softly to both of then that neither one of them felt threaten by the intrusion. "Do not worry all will be revealed in due time. I will answer a few questions for you now, but most will be answered when the others wake."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at one another and it seemed as though they were thinking the same thing.  
  
"Who are you," Kagome asked.  
  
"Who I am is not important right at the present time."  
  
"Who or what are we?" Inuyasha asked getting a little irritated wit the disembodied voice.  
  
'I can only say that your fate has been set in stone from the very beginning, Inuyasha. It was your destiny to mate with a miko, but the one YOU choose was not the right one. Yes, you were drawn to her because of the jewel, but that is the only reason. The same could be said about Kagome, but what kept you by her side was the fact that her true self had yet to reveal it's self to you. The fact is that she was like you in so many ways. She was human, but she was stronger than most humans were. She was beautiful, but her loving, caring and giving personality made her extraordinary. She was loyal to all those she considered a friend even those not worthy of that position. And even you have to admit there were times when you were trying to protect her she could still find a way to watch your back." The voice had spoken to Inuyasha alone while it seemed to speak to Kagome at the same time with a different light shed on the question.  
  
"I can only say that your fate has been set in stone from the very beginning, Kagome. It was your destiny to mate with a hanyou, but Fate and Chaos had to rear their ugly heads. Kagome, Inuyasha may have had a rough life, seemed to be in love with another, but it was you that was able to break down the barriers and show that not everyone saw him as a dirty, no-good half-breed. You held him up to the same standards as you did for anyone else. Never letting him feel sorry for him self, believing that he was less than what he was, or allowing anyone tell him so while you were present. Between you and me, making sure you kept him on a short leash whenever he would open his mouth to say something that would ultimately lead to his untimely death."  
  
To both of them the voice said, "I must leave now for there is much that needs to be prepared for the future leaders of the western lands. To answer your question you both are far greater than the great Inu youkai and his human bride has ever been. Take care of each other little ones I shall return soon. "Sesshoumaru?" a soft voice called out to him. "Sesshoumaru, please listen, it is very important that you take care of your mate, your brother and his mate. Before you say anything about him being your half brother, can you say that you are not proud of his accomplishments?" the voice questioned.  
  
"I am well aware of everything that he has done. All the times that I have tried to kill him for a sword that was not promised to me and for that fact, I could not touch much less use. A sword that would keep him from fighting to his death, him turning into a mindless monster does not sit well with, but I am trying to make up for all of that now."  
  
"I know you are, you are doing fine, but there is so much more that has to be done. Your and Inuyasha's mates will have to go through some strenuous training before they can be the true Ladies of the Western Lands. Both are not as they seem to be. Kagome is a hanyou from a silver kitsune clan in the east. Did you ever notice the way the young kit is so attached to her? He does not know who she is to him, but sees her as a mother. In fact, Kagome is a noblewoman. She does not know this, but she is royalty. Her father was a Duke the brother of the King of the Eastern Lands and with her being the only surviving direct bloodline to the throne this would definitely be an increase to your territories. Rin is not to be taken lightly either. She is also a hanyou just not one as what you are thinking. She is part sprite, an earth sprite to be exact. She has the ability to heal the land. These two women are very special and have the power to make the Inu youkai the most powerful clan in all of Japan."  
  
As the voice paused to let him think about all that they just said to Sesshoumaru, he thought about the other two that were apart of his brother's pack and decided to voice his question. "What of the monk and demon exterminator? What factor do they play in all of this?"  
  
Once again, the voice spoke to him "Do not worry about them right now for all will be revealed to you when the time is right. For now, you need to concentrate on the training of Kagome and Rin. For there is a great battle that they will have to take part in, and they will be of a great help to you and Inuyasha. Please Sesshoumaru heed my words for they will be of help you in the near future."  
  
Ok tell me what you think. This was something that I wrote when I was falling asleep one night. Some of you said that this was a little boring, but if I were to skip all of these details, you would be lost. I am sorry if you think this moving a little slow, but this is my first fic and I want it to be good. About my other fics, I am putting them on hold until I can do some more writing on this one.  
  
Can any one tell who/whom it is and if this is more than one person speaking? 


End file.
